Orange Smile
by blob80
Summary: Just what exactly do you mean by 'like' -Izaya/OC-
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

_A/N: Please review._

* * *

_Prologue_

'_**Now then, a blessing and a parting kiss'**_

_Izaya looked around his apartment one more time, making sure that he left nothing behind before he changed buildings. The apartment was bare, the furniture gone, the walls repainted, every room bare; by this time tomorrow this apartment would just sit here to gather dust, shadows of what use to be and those that use to live here running around: forgotten silhouettes. He shook his head of the thoughts, he had important work to do today, going through the information he needed in his head one last time; he rechecked his pockets for his wallet, keys and mid-lock knife. When he was satisfied that he left nothing behind he donned his trademark jacket that he had thrown over the counter leading to the kitchen, reminding him of something painful before he turned to leave the building, the door automatically locking behind him._

'This really is goodbye, huh?'

"_Izaya" Rika called from behind him, smiling happily._

"…_I thought you would come, Rika" He said in the childish voice that she was so accustomed to hearing. He lowered his eyes to look into those bright orange orbs of hers. "Has it already been a year? You really are such an unmindful pet kitten, not returning to your master for so long."_

"_Well, I unreasonably rushed over here" She looked into his eyes "You're leaving this place after all"_

_He smirked at her reasons then threw his arm out gesturing to the empty apartment "Well, what do you think of this place without any furniture?"_

"_It seems lonely." She answered, looking around. She was beautiful today, her hair falling down her back in natural waves her whole persona portraying happiness at seeing him again and sadness for the empty apartment. Those two emotions battling on her face, but eventually she gave in to the joy of seeing and talking to him._

"_Well, I'm sorry. If you're ever in town this is what you'll have to come home to Rika-chan. Call in and tell me if cats get lonely" He watched her wandering around the empty room "I trust that you still have the phone I gave you?"_

"_Of course" She turned around to face him again "If you have time, could you walk around this apartment with me one last time?"_

_Izaya shrugged going along with her wishes "If that's what you want."_

_She tilted her head to the side and asked "…And talk about our past?"_

_He gave her a small grin and held out his hand to her "Well then, shall we look upstairs first?"_

_Smiling brightly she put her hand in his and he led her up the stairs._

_That time, I thought we would be like this forever, holding hands like this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

_A/N: Please review._

* * *

Running.

Izaya was running as fast as possible.

Where?

He didn't know.

Why?

Simple.

He was being chased by Heiwajima Shizuo. Quickly dodging a stop sign then turning in a nearby alley, he ran up a fire escape then looked down to see a fuming Shizuo furiously turning his head left then right. Finally deciding on a direction -right- he ran down yelling "IZAAAAYAAAAAA!"

Smirking to himself, he began hopping from roof to roof. After awhile, when there were no more roofs within jumping range, he ran down the fire escape then began skipping on his way with a happy smile on his face.

He was on his way to Russian Sushi for dinner. It was a good day, observing his little humans, picking a fight with Shizu-chan then a nice dinner of fatty tuna to top it off. Looking to the sky, he could see that the stars had long been out; it was that time of night when adults came to life, well the despondent ones.

Putting his eyes back in front if him, he bumped into a fragile looking girl. She dropped the plastic bag she was holding letting the contents fall to the floor as the girl herself went sprawling. He stared at her calmly, not even thinking of apologizing or trying to help her as she got on all fours and began the search for her glasses.

When she found them, she quickly put them on, picked up her things with nimble fingers, got up then dusted herself off. It had all been done so quickly, almost as if it was just one movement, as if falling on her face happened every other day.

Turning to face him she looked at him curiously and said with a loud voice "Excuse me" The girl got a good look at the man that rudely bumped into her, the man towered over her with a height of almost six feet, lean, a handsome face, black coat and beautiful reddish-brown eyes. Anyone who is a resident of Ikebukuro would know this man: Orihara Izaya.

Smirking as he watched her slowly examining him as if trying to memorize every detail of his face he decided to get a better look of the lovely human in front of him. She was only up to his neck, beautiful from anyone's standards pitch black hair, porcelain skin, though she kept her face neutral her eyes were hidden behind her thick lenses. They made her look distant, unfocused, as if her eyes were looking at a spot well past him and not actually at his face.

"Sorry" Izaya said giving a childlike grin clearly not at all repentant.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, almost reminding him of a cat making her dark black hair framed her face; taking off her glasses at such a slow pace like she wasn't sure if she was supposed to, he noticed that there was a crack on the left lens. _'Probably when she fell'_ he thought. Now that her glasses were off he got a clear look at her eyes, they were orange as strange as it was. They looked like a newly peeled one with all the little white things on it. Bright, you could probably see it in the pitch black.

"You owe me new glasses" she said bluntly making Izaya's grin grow.

"So I do. My name is Orihara Izaya, you are?"

"You're on the 'do not piss off list' of every person in Ikebukuro." She averted her eyes back to her glasses like they were more important than him "I'm Kigami Rika"

She really was very beautiful, he would admit. Pale and cute, but he would bet that it was this uninterested attitude that repelled people, like she didn't want to be bothered. All she cared about was her own well being.

"If you know of me then why would you tell me something like that?"

"So you know who to give the glasses to"

Smirk growing by the second he took the plastic bag from her hand. Who the hell did this little human think she was? Speaking so bluntly to him, with no thought about the consequences. Giving her name so freely, when she knew of him and what he does. He had a feeling that she was a little spitfire, someone who could add a little more spice in his lifestyle. No one is fearless and finding out what made her so confident would indeed be fun.

He said in a singsong voice "Shall we grab some dinner?" Tilting her head to the side again to contemplate it, he added "I don't bite"

"I highly doubt that and I'm actually more worried about my glasses." She said with a small frown gracing her features. She looked like she wanted to say more, but he quickly grabbed her hand and began skipping back to his original destination making her stumble then try to match his pace as he continued along his merry way.

After trying to go along his pace and miserably failing she stopped and quickly pulled him back, abruptly bringing him to a halt. He hastily turned around to face the young woman and she could see that his eyes widened a fraction.

"Stop pulling me around. Why do I have to go anywhere with the likes of you?" She said it in a clear, yet almost meek way even though the words should have been said to scald. She still had that straight face the only thing that actually showed she was unhappy with being pulled to God-knows-where was her eyes that were very slightly glaring at his own.

"Free food" He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world to bring a person you just met five minutes ago to wherever the hell he wanted. He dropped her hand and quickly flexed his own trying to shake off the feeling of her tight grip that made him come to a halt or just to get the memory of himself wincing out of his mind.

"No" She said sending out a decisive air -so thick Izaya was sure he could slice it apart with his knife- then turned away. "I've got work to do, bills to pay, mouths to feed." She looked back at him "Normal, everyday life. Something someone like you wouldn't be interested in."

"Why you're mistaken Rika-chan, I'm interested in all aspects of human life"

"But surely not something so mundane. Yet here you are talking to me"

"Because you're weird" He insulted with that childlike voice again, he probably did it because he knew it would irritate her.

"Doesn't that depend on what you think is ordinary" she deadpanned

"You're quite smart" She shrugged and without another word began walking in another direction. "Rikaaaaa-chaaaaan!" He called "Where ya going? It's rude to walk out on a conversation!"

"I'm afraid that if I continue talking to you I'll get a headache" He heard her say when he caught up to her. He detected annoyance in her tone making him smirk.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Rika-chan" He began as he now started to skip alongside her. She had to admit that seeing a grown man skipping was a funny sight and she grinned a small one, but it was there. Though she wondered why no one else seemed to laugh at his childish antics, probably because the man next to her was still deemed one of the strongest (and most dangerous) men in Ikebukuro.

He observed her quietly, the way her expression would change slightly going with her eyes. They made her look younger than she was, "You're cute when you smile" he said smiling himself.

Her eyes widened slightly at his words, stopping and quickly looking over to him he was looking ahead, smiling to himself and humming a somewhat familiar tune under his breath. When Izaya realized she wasn't leading the way anymore he stopped his skipping and turned back with an obviously fake confused face and innocent eyes as he tilted his head to the side like a child. "Rika-chan? What's wrong?"

Frowning slightly and deciding that the best course of action would be to ignore him Rika promptly shook her head at him and began leading the way with Izaya following close behind.

Not finding something that would catch her interest Izaya decided to just hum under his breath the rest of the way wondering why he was actually following the girl instead of just gathering the information he needed on her.

* * *

Thankfully Izaya was quiet the rest of the way as Rika made her way to a large pastry shop. On the top it had a large sign that read 'Marmalade'. Izaya frowned a bit when he saw that it was a pastry shop, Rika on the other hand unlocked the door and stepped inside making the bell chimes on top of the door clang against each other and flipped on the lights with a practiced movement.

The place was large, big windows on all sides with reddish-brown curtains, about twelve tables, a piano on the side near stairs that had a sign that read 'No Entry', a bar that also served as a counter and where some cakes were displayed. The place was full of reds, browns and peach. Classy but not enough to make you look out of place in casual clothing. The place had a very old café like feeling. It was warm, comfortable and relaxed you, especially with the sound of jazz in the background. Scents of sweets wafted around the place.

"Nice place." Izaya said after finishing his inspection.

"Glad you approve" Rika replied smiling a bright smile moving around the place, bringing cakes out to put on the counter. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"I'm not interested in sweets." He added as an afterthought, "Nor in women"

"So, you're gay, huh? And we serve actual food here, you know" Rika furrowed her eyebrows a bit "What kind of person doesn't like sweets?"

"I'm not gay, just-" He thought for a bit for the proper words "-not interested. And I want fatty tuna"

She looked at him strangely then picked up a phone and ended up ordering a bunch of tuna from Russian Sushi, coincidentally. Izaya grinned at the thought of getting his dinner from his original destination.

"Shall we play a game, Rika-chan?" Izaya suggested with a wicked grin.

"That sounds creepy" His grin grew. "What kind of game?" She asked while changing the music to a slower tune.

Moving towards her slowly she stopped what she was doing when he came to a halt in front of her, eyes rising to meet his confusion scrawled all over the orange irises, wondering what he was doing. He really wasn't sure himself, but he followed instinct and put an arm around her waist pulling her towards him, and placing his other hand on her chin to get her to meet his gaze, those eyes were affecting his judgment, his way of thinking and he wanted to know why. She still had that infuriating mask on, but he smirked because her eyes were showing mystification.

Humans hide behind many faces: a neutral face, a calm and collected façade, smiles, anger, and too many to name. Most humans hide behind two different masks to conceal their emotions. One is how they deal with everyday situations and the second is when it concerns matters of the heart, pain, comfort, love and other emotional pain. It's to protect us from breaking down in front of the world, it's what helps people get through being with other people, get through the day, their lives. It helps release the pressure of what's building up inside because humans can only take so much.

And if her first one was not showing any emotion and pretending that nothing affected her (neutral) then he wanted to find out the second one.

He dropped his forehead onto hers so she couldn't look away and after awhile placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss near her ear. Pulling away he frowned when he saw that she wasn't reacting, instead she reached up and tried to flick his forehead, but he saw it and quickly stood up to his full height so she couldn't reach him. And when she saw that she couldn't, Rika raised both her hands and began to pull his cheeks making him wince at the amount of force in her little hands. "What was that game Izayaaa?" Rika said sadistically, making his lips tug into an awkward grin because his cheeks were still in a bit of a hostage situation.

"I didn't take you for a sadist Rika-chan" He said in a condescending tone making her squeeze harder "Let's play a game, I'm gonna make you fall for me"

She tilted her head in that catlike manner of hers again clearly baffled about his declaration, but she had a huge smile plastered on her face making her look radiant in the glow of the lights. "Why?" Then she added, "Did you hit your head?"

"I'm back!" Miho exclaimed from the doorway, a regular customer at her shop. Rito –her son- peeked out from behind her his meek side kicking in because of the unfamiliar face that is Orihara Izaya. Rika and Izaya slowly turned towards them clearly not showing much surprise in their visit.

Izaya held one of the hands on his cheek with his own (the other still around her waist) and brought it down to his lips as he whispered against it "That'll be my little secret." Before stepping away from Rika completely "I'll have to skip on dinner Rika-chan. I'll make it up to you. Well, I'll leave you to your work then" He grinned then bowed dramatically before skipping to the door; completely ignoring the two that had just come in and were looking at him like some sort of alien.

"Come again, Izaya" Rika said quietly making another mischievous grin appear on his lips. Waving enthusiastically before he began walking like a mundane for once and strolled lazily outside to a place Rika didn't know; she didn't think he knew either.

Once he was gone, silence was left in his wake; before Rito like he would normally do if Izaya weren't around ran to her and Rika crouched down so Rito could hug her properly. "Welcome back, Rito" She said affectionately. He just smiled in return, and she stood up carrying Rito as she did so.

"Wasn't that Orihara Izaya?" Miho asked, looking at Rika skeptically. "You shouldn't be near him Rika"

Rika just shrugged as Rito asked "Where's your glasses, Nee-chan?"

She just smiled and poked his forehead "I misplaced them. I'll have to get a new pair. Well could you two help me finish setting up the place before my staff comes?"

"Sure, sure" Miho said waving her hand side to side "But who knew he was so cute? I'd tell you to tap that if I knew he wasn't one of the most dangerous people in 'Bukuro. It's okay to fall in love y'know Rika, I haven't seen you in love since _that _time. But falling or even hanging around someone like Orihara Izaya is way too risky, well if he makes you happy then; Oh! This reminds me when my husband was trying to ask me out he was so-"

Rika tuned the loquacious woman out and went back to the original topic with apparently the only focused person in the room other than her "Rito, you wanna help me set everything up, I'll give you cake after, ne?" Rika finished by tilting her head to the side and watched as Rito copied the movement saying 'ne' and giving a large smile at the prospect of cake.

* * *

Izaya was back in his apartment in Shinjuku. Spinning around in his chair a few times he replied to _Tanako Taro_-kun on the chat room about a recentevent; more accurately, the happenings of a certain Yagiri boy named Seiji.

Standing up and looking out his window he looked down on all the humans scurrying below him like ants. Little things moving around like they were actually doing something important. Moving now to his Chinese Go board he examined it closely, thinking over the last few hours.

After deciding on his plans he took out one of his cell phones, made a few calls. Some for business, for info and the last for Namie to pick up dinner. After logging out of chat he began moving his pieces. Swift, precise and sure of himself and his abilities of human observation; the door opened and in came Namie holding a plastic bag with the divine smell of food coming from it and invading the apartment. He only had one more piece to move before finally having his long-awaited dinner.

Smiling to himself, he took a white pawn and placed it on the farthest corner of the board.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

_A/N: Please review._

* * *

Rika woke up to something poking the hell out of her cheek. Moving her head a little in hopes of stopping the poking and getting a few more hours of shut eye before having to make the pastries for the day, the poking still persisted. Groaning and opening one eye, a cat-like smile and red eyes overflowing with amusement filled her vision.

"Rika-chan! Good morning, it's a beautiful day isn't it? Lets grab some breakfast!" Izaya sang happily, to be honest he didn't look like a morning person to Rika, guess she was wrong. His figure still looked blurry in her eyes and that was never a good sign. Actually, what the hell was he even doing invading her house, or better yet her _room?_

Putting on the best angry face she could muster in her sleepy haze she said in a hard tone laced with sleep. "What are you doing in my house? How did you even get in?"

He opened his mouth to reply with either a snarky comment or an actual explanation of how he got in, but she quickly intervened "Actually, never mind. I don't wanna know; just get out"

He frowned, a practiced one that he probably used to get what he wanted, not that he needed it; he was cunning enough to get anything. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sleek black cell phone "Well, I got you something" He began waving it around "It's one of my cell phones, if you ever need to contact me" Rika gave him a look "Ok, Ok. Whenever _I_ need to contact you this is a secure line."

"Why don't you just visit me here? And I already have a phone; I don't need one of yours." Rika said with a tone of finality, she looked over at her clock to see that it was 4o'clock in the friggin morning. Well, she was right he wasn't a morning person; I mean the sun wasn't even out; he probably just hadn't slept and decided that he'd bother her at the crack of dawn. "This is impossible. It's 4AM, Izaya. Humans can't wake up at 4AM. It's an ungodly hour."

He just grinned in reply and put the phone on the night stand "Lets grab some breakfast." Throwing the large comforter off her form she groaned and threw a pillow at him which he caught. Pouting he held the pillow up and threw it back at her just making her groan, turn her back on him and snuggle deeper into the large bed. He would admit it looked comfortable, after all, the only thing in her room was just a large bed complete with a roof and comforters, no furniture whatsoever, so the bed _had_ to be comfortable, right? Taking a seat behind her and leaning his back against hers, he immediately sank in the foamy mattress. "You've got a comfortable bed, but I came all the way here from Shinjuku you're not being a very good host, Rika-chan."

"Well, you're not being a very good guest, Orihara-san"

"Am I annoying you, Rika-chan?"

"Oh, not at all Orihara-san" The sarcasm in their voices could kill. He had enough, getting up he pulled her off the bed in one swift movement. When she was on her own two feet, her eyes still looked dead and when she tried to take a step she looked like she would keel over from exhaustion. Was this really the same woman he had met last night? She was walking around at a snail's pace and looking like she was about to fall asleep the whole time.

"I'm going to take a shower, could you get me the Brazilian Cake downstairs in the fridge" He shrugged and went on his way miraculously not hitting anything even though his eyes were closed.

* * *

Izaya was waiting downstairs taking half of the cake and putting it on a plate for Rika. Was this her morning ritual? Eating a cake? He put that thought away and contented himself with poking around the restaurant. When he heard her coming down the stairs, he went to sit at the table where he had placed the cake, straightened himself out and looked towards the stairs. He could see that her hair was still damp from her shower and looked darker because of the water making her pale skin stand out more. He observed her as she plopped down across from him and took a healthy bite into the cake, she still seemed exhausted even after her shower and she was eating painstakingly slow as if to mock him because he hadn't had breakfast yet.

"I hope that's not what you eat for breakfast every day, Rika-chan. That isn't healthy, you'll get fat." Izaya said in a condescending tone though she was starting to think it wasn't on purpose and that his tone was really like that. Seeing as how he had a small –ok, a huge- god complex.

"No, this isn't my breakfast Izaya, I have hypoglycemia"

"Hmmm…" He hummed though she had a feeling he was listening even if he seemed as though he wasn't. "So, no morning visits, I see why you open this place at night then"

She ate the last bit of cake then asked "So, where did you wanna go?"

"I expect you to make me breakfast" He flashed you a dazzling grin.

"Don't you have friends? Or some fancy butler or something?" She said slightly irritated by his selfish reasons, though she hadn't had such an eventful morning in a long time.

"I have a secretary. Though I think of her as my housewife" He said trying to see how far along he was in his little game. She furrowed her brow and asked in a questioning tone "Then why didn't you ask her to make you breakfast?"

"She's awful." He said bluntly. "But don't worry, Rika-chan! I'll let you be my mistress"

"You're quite confident that I'll fall in love with you" Surprisingly, she smiled "What if I said I was already in love with someone else? Unless that idea is just too preposterous and would hurt your massive ego"

He stared at her, momentarily ignoring her little stab and rolling her question around in his head before answering with a question himself "And who would that be?" She was smiling, not one of her little grins, but a full blown smile. Who was she thinking about right now that made her feel like that?

"Well, I've liked him since high school. He was one of my upperclassmen." She said mysteriously, with that smile never leaving her face as if she enjoyed talking about him even though she's clearly been in an unrequited love for quite some time.

"You didn't answer my question." He said as he watched her begin to make Omurice.

"You're an informant. Live up to your reputation. Even your _name _means 'the one who looks over the crowd'" She didn't want him prying in her life. This was just a game to him after all, but he was easy to get along with and he was filling her lonely hours with snarky comments and sarcastic laughter. That was enough, she considered him a friend. It didn't matter if he never did, because even if he didn't; he was here.

A man of Izaya's caliber and reputation would certainly develop an overinflated ego and with a pride to match because of his aggravating god complex. And right now, she was challenging him; even insulted him _twice._

If his ego was less resilient his male pride wouldn't have just been hurt it would be wailing in a corner somewhere for letting her insult him _twice._

Izaya glared slightly at her back; that sounded like a challenge and he wasn't going to back down from it. She was wrong if she thought she could challenge his pride and get away with it; he was going to find out everything about her, and he'd make sure that the next time he saw her he'd make sure to throw it in her face. But right now, he needed to get back at her for that insult.

"Cranky. That time of the month?"

She threw a dart she seemingly got out of nowhere aimed for his head and he dodged easily like he was expecting it, he probably was. The dart planted itself on the wall behind him, not even turning to look at it he carried on smoothly, not missing a beat "I didn't realize this was a sensitive topic, Rika-chan"

Moving his Omurice onto a plate and setting it down in front of him, she decided to ignore his childish antics of trying (and succeeding) to get under her skin. But, being ignored didn't have an effect seeing as he still rambled on "You're quite dangerous, darts are after all not for children. At least I'll sleep soundly knowing that you can protect yourse- oomf!"

Rika stuffed a spoonful of the Omurice in his mouth and ordered "Shut up."

He chewed slowly and answered with an innocent grin as if to say 'Who, me?'

The rest of the morning passed by uneventful and after breakfast Izaya left saying he had business. Rika went out to explore the streets of Ikebukuro in the daylight, the sun got in her eyes making it hard to see as she walked. She had her dark orange phone in her pocket along with the phone Izaya had given her. She saw the Headless Rider whoosh past her; she had met both Shinra and Celty in high school and they remained in contact ever since. Though it was curious to know that Izaya didn't know her, Heiwajima Shizuo was after all a frequent customer of her shop and they would talk.

Maybe he just _really _hated sweets.

Shaking her head of thoughts she went to the supermarket to pick up a few ingredients. Grabbing things for the shop, snacks for herself and other basic necessities. She got the milk last, so it wouldn't get warm. Taking a bottle she put it to her cheek and smiled happily at the man that milk made come to mind. Grabbing a few bottles she went to pay. After shopping, as she was waiting for the signal that she could cross the street someone placed their hand on her head and ruffled her hair in a fond manner. She looked behind her to see the familiar bartender suit and messy head of blonde hair "Shizuo!" Rika quickly grabbed one of the glass bottles of milk from her plastic and handed one to him which he looked at for a few seconds, slowly blinking; before taking it with a small grin and an appreciative nod of the head.

She watched him drink more than half the bottle in one go, smiling to herself she realized she was staring and a dark maroon blush quickly flooded her face as she hastily tried to cover it with her free hand.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked after witnessing her strange behavior.

"H-huh? Y-yeah, I'm great." Rika stammered out.

Why did this always have to happen when she was with him? She first noticed him in high school, I mean, how could you not? He destroyed the school on a daily basis, she befriended him with every intention of dating him, she hated to admit it but some girls like muscles, others brains; but she had a thing for dangerous men, someone who could keep her life interesting. Shizuo was predictable, but he was a complex human being and she was interested in him. Unfortunately for her, he was also _very _dense and has and will always only think of them as friends. She was _not _going to spell it out for him that she's loved him for all these years.

That would be desperate and stalker-ish.

Which she wasn't.

She's had plenty of suitors, but really? They were boring, and her answer was always the same: 'I have someone I like'. To everyone else it was always painfully obvious that she was in love with Shizuo, the only one she could probably successfully hide that little fact from was Shizuo himself, not that you actually needed to try to hide something like this from him. She didn't think he actually paid too much attention in matters like these.

Smiling up at him; Shizuo looked at her strangely "You're smiling a lot. Did something good happen?"

Rika processed his words, was she smiling? She quickly schooled her expression into her emotionless mask. "S'nothing." She averted the question then looked to the side with unnatural intensity as if the old buildings there were suddenly so interesting.

She was acting like some high schooler again and _'dammit this is stupid'. _Looking up to face him again, it was a big mistake. He was staring at her, not at all feeling self-conscious, their eyes met and he wasn't looking away. Suddenly feeling like she needed to breathe, she cleared her throat then suddenly began digging in her bag to hand him another bottle of milk so she'd have a reason to look away.

* * *

From an alleyway, Izaya watched the display of a one-sided romance in front of him. So Shizu-chan was who Rika was talking about, he had to laugh out loud at that! A monster like him? No wonder it was unrequited. What kind of preference in men does it take to have a thing for Shizu-chan?

'_She's got a bad eye for guys'_

He decided that some fun was in order; after all, his favorite toy was there _and _his newest project. What would happen? Would Shizu-chan hate her after he found out that they knew each other? Would he hurt her in his blind rage? She would definitely be angry with him or maybe even cry that he made her beloved Shizu-chan hate her!

It didn't matter. Whatever the outcome,

It was about to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

_A/N: Please review._

* * *

Rika was in the middle of a conversation with Shizuo when her phone started ringing fishing her dark orange phone out of her pocket she saw that no one was calling. Then that means? Grabbing the other phone Rika looked at the name of the only person with this number lighting up on the screen. She looked at Shizuo to see if he saw the name on the screen, but he was looking ahead completely ignorant of the mess about to occur.

She thought of ignoring the call but then Izaya might keep calling or come by and visit her himself so she decided against that idea and to actually pick up the phone that she's been letting ring for too long. "Uhm, Shizuo" Rika called "I need to take this, you can go ahead"

He gave a broad shouldered shrug and went on ahead with one hand raised in farewell. Answering the phone Rika stiffened; because the voice that just said "Rikaaaaaa-chaaaan" came from not only the phone but; whirling around she saw Izaya not ten steps away from her holding his phone to his ear and waving wildly. Just when she was about to walk over and scold him for being so loud and being a bother to his surroundings a vending machine flew right over her head making her stiffen.

Izaya immediately crouched with the grace of a cat effectively dodging the vending machine aimed for his head.

"Izaaaaayaaaaaaa! Didn't I tell you never to show your face in my city?!" Shizuo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"But Shizu-chan I came to visit Rika-chan!" Izaya explained as he dodged a stop sign and ran up to said woman, placing both hands on her shoulders and hiding behind her. "Cute, right? She's my pet kitten. She's still a bit unscrupulous and immoral. But I'm sure you can overlook it after all she _is _appealing to look at. Really, quite beautiful." Izaya felt her shaking under his fingertips, either from suppressed anger or fear from almost being hit by a vending machine. "Rika-chan?" He called.

Rika couldn't help it anymore; this was exciting though she hoped that she wouldn't get injured. She heard Izaya call her again and she burst out laughing, these two were fun.

Izaya looked at her, eyes widening for a fraction of a second before he smoothed his features out back into his cocky smirk. How interesting. She didn't act the way he had expected her to, so she _was _a human worthy of his time. He felt his smirk growing wider by the second and he watched her laugh. She had a cute laugh, small, timid like she wasn't sure she was suppose to or she was trying to suppress it. She looked normal enough, gorgeous to him, but he had to wonder how many screws loose she had in that pretty little head of hers to laugh in the situation she was in, didn't she realize she was in between two of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro? She did, he realized. _'That's why she laughed'. _His smirk turned into a full blown smile.

'_She's enjoying this.' _He laughed quietly to himself, pulling her closer by moving his hands to wrap around her waist until her back met with his chest. She swiftly elbowed him making him wince at the pain, but he didn't let her go, instead tightening his grip.

"Izaaayaaa!" Shizuo had had enough, throwing a car at him. Izaya dodged of course, but he left her there to fend for herself. Doing the only thing that came to mind, Rika ducked and it narrowly missed her head. She could fight, but Izaya and Shizuo were in a different league; no matter how much she loved the feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins she needed to get out of there _now._

Running in the complete opposite direction of Izaya she heard him yell "Rika-chan, where are you going?! The fun is just starting!"

She ignored him completely and focused on the task of running while carrying around the extra weight that was her groceries. She only stopped when the sound of unreal objects being thrown was completely gone, slowing down her pace before coming to an abrupt halt and looking around to _where_ she had run. She realized she was near her old school: Raira Academy. Deciding against ever going near that place she just began wandering the busy streets, it was that time if day when the sun looked like it couldn't decide whether it should sink and let the darkness out or creep back up and blind everyone with its bright rays.

Her phone was ringing again. Thankfully the orange one, answering it in one quick movement "You rang?"

"Ri-ka!" Yelled Shizuo's voice through the line, she winced at the tone he was using with her. "WHY THE HELL WAS THAT FLEA BASTARD ACTING SO CLOSE WITH YOU!? STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Well, Shizuo" –you know the things they say about how texting or talking through the phone is easier than actually saying it to the persons face? Well, Rika was glad to find out that that was true, her damned stutter was gone and she didn't have to worry about the random blushing attacks. Now that she could talk properly with him, she spoke straight and to the point –"We met by chance and he's rather delusional"

"DON'T EVER GET NEAR HIM AGAIN!" He yelled again and she heard him chanting the word _'kill, kill, kill' _over and over again through the line making her sweat drop and smile at the same time. Glad that his fit of rage was over and he was back to the same, old Shizuo.

"Yes, I promi-" The phone was suddenly snatched out of her hands by a large man with three other men with him and a weird girl with orange looking skin, she had the Raira Academy uniform. Rika saw that the large man ended her call and she momentarily panicked at what reaction Shizuo would have the next time he saw her or rather even right now. They began mumbling amongst themselves and one of them spoke up "Hey, she's pretty cute, dontcha' think?" The girl with them scoffed and went back to texting on her phone as if she couldn't care less that a woman was about to be beat up or worse in front of her. That academy has really changed since she last went there.

Getting ready to run, Rika threw a dart in one of the men's eyes and used that opening as an escape. Quickly sprinting off in some random direction, only two of the men gave chase while the girl and probably her boyfriend stayed behind. In the corner of her eye, Rika saw a young boy with dark hair donning the Raira Academy uniform enter the alley. She hoped he would be okay, but right now she had her own problems to deal with and not to mention these damn groceries were _still_ getting in the way of her running. She threw another dart, this one hitting one of the guys in an artery on one their right thighs. When she rounded a corner and was about to throw another one, the man was suddenly knocked out cold by a punch.

Following the hand to its owner, her eyes met with a man she didn't recognize. He had a hoodie and a black bonnet and he was with three others, they were all in a van.

"Are you alright?" The man asked making Rika smile tiredly

"It's been a _very_ long day" Rika bowed her head respectively "I'm Kigami Rika. Those men were chasing after me, thanks for the help." He nodded his head in understanding and introduced himself and his friends saying how it was no problem and if she needed a ride back, an offer she gladly accepted.

"Whoa! Did you see what she did to that guy's leg, Yacchin?" -Erika exclaimed excitedly to Walker- "She did that with a DART! It was like from a manga!"

Walker not missing a beat replied just as enthusiastically to his partner; "And doesn't her name remind you of Rika the Thorn Queen from Air Gear?"

As they entered their own little world of anime and manga, Dotachin was asking where she wanted to be dropped off, giving directions and in no time at all with the crazy driving Rika was back at her shop. "Please come in and have some cake if you guys aren't too busy" Rika offered and they went parading in her shop at the prospect of some free cake keeping the place lively and only leaving before the shops opening hours with a promise to return and exchanging emails.

The shop opened at night, so as to work with Rika's troublesome sleeping schedule. The staff came in and got the place ready, five minutes before opening when the door chimed to signal someone coming in she didn't turn thinking that it was Miho and Rito, but when she wasn't greeted by the usual hug from Rito she turned to the door to see a woman with dark hair wearing a red skirt and green sweater. An odd combination, but it looked oddly good on her.

"May I help you?" One of the waitresses said politely "The shop isn't open yet, but we could seat you and you can have a look at the me-" The woman stopped the waitresses babble with a wave of her hand implying that she wasn't there to eat.

"I'm looking for Kigami Rika. Is she present?"

"That would be me." The woman looked at Rika as though she was inspecting her and trying to find something that she just couldn't see.

"My name is Yagiri Namie. Orihara Izaya's secretary" Namie mumbled the last part "He wanted me to give this to you" Walking over, Namie handed Rika a medium sized black bag.

"Thank you. Please have a slice of cake or a cup of coffee before you go, working for him must be aggravating" Namie nodded in gratitude and ordered a cup of coffee she was clearly in no rush to get back, seeing as how she took a small seat in the corner, perfect for being alone.

Rika leisurely opened the bag taking out its contents, it was an ungodly amount of cash with a small note that had Izaya's handwriting scrawled on it reading:

'_Meet me in my apartment in Shinjuku as soon as you wake up tomorrow, Namie will tell you the location. Bring the money._

_P.S. Burn this letter._

_P.P.S. You have awful taste in men'_

* * *

Izaya was in his apartment in Shinjuku, his plan was in motion. He just needed to find a place to hide the cash for the time being it would be a problem if the man who wanted info got a hold of that money too early. If nothing happened to the money during its brief stay under Rika's care then Izaya could use Rika's place for smuggling goods under the façade that the shop needs it or even as a safe house for himself in Ikebukuro, if the need should arise. But in a worst case scenario and he's forced to flee…

He'd have to bring the head there personally.

He needed to keep her out of sight of the color gangs and the rest of his pawns. If the color gangs found out about their little game there would be hell to pay, but how to keep her out of sight and ensure that she becomes a part of the game herself?

The answer was simple, easy: anonymous yet a unanimous group.

He sent her an email, about joining the only group probably larger than the Yellow Scarves.

The Dollars.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

_A/N: Please review._

* * *

By the time Rika woke up it was already late afternoon. Getting up and doing her routine, she went on her way after making sure the shop/her house was properly locked. Choosing to leave the bag of cash in her room tucked away underneath a removable floorboard. She wandered the city, thinking about that strange email she got last night, was it a prank? But when she replied to the invitation about joining the Dollars, she was sent a URL to the website and a password. When she tried it out, her nickname had been added to the members list, so was she a Dollar now? As simple as that?

It couldn't be.

The other messages she got were irrelevant. One from Erika asking to meet up, from Shinra asking me to deliver him some cake tomorrow and _another _email with a password to a chat site. Trying it out, she made sure to use Izaya's phone for it, he said it was secure, right? Her nickname _'Asami'_ appeared in the chat, but there was no one online. Were they all busy, or was this email actually a prank? She logged out.

Looking out at the sky, it was getting dark out and the evening air was cold making her regret that she chose to wear a red V-neck shirt. Well, the fact that it was getting dark was also a good sign, she always had so much energy at night; the night brought her life, and not to mention the heat didn't attempt to kill you. But no matter how much she loved the night, she decided to head back, wandering around in a city like Ikebukuro at night alone; you were just asking for something awful to happen to you. She considered going to Shinjuku, Namie had given her the address but she doubted Izaya could stay still in his apartment at this hour. He'd just have to get the bag from her eventually she wasn't his deliverer. Mind set, she went back on her way to South Ikebukuro.

She turned a corner and black filled her vision. She looked up at the man whose chest her face had collided with and saw Izaya smirking at her. He wagged a finger left then right and said in a disapproving tone "Rika, you didn't come to Shinjuku! I waited for you all afternoon; Tsk, tsk its not good to keep a man waiting. I was just on my way to see you. I trust the bag is still in your possession?"

"Of course it's still with me, and don't tell me to go _all _the way over to Shinjuku because you're too lazy to get _your_ bag. I really don't have as much free time as you on my hands" Rika said though her face and voice stayed perfectly even.

"Ora, are you really that busy, Rika-chan?"

"It's not that I'm busy, but I'm only willing to give you about two and a half more minutes of my life"

"Ohhh" –he smirked devilishly, even his eyes were smirking at her- "That's cold Rika-chan; don't tell me you're upset about the incident with Shizu-chan? But you looked like you were having fun"

Rika gave him a look that told him not to bring Shizuo up, now how could he resist getting her all riled up? "You have terrible taste in men Rika-chan. Shizu-chan? Really?"

"Hmm… Jealous, Izaya?" Izaya made a horrified face, even though Rika's expression stayed neutral, he showed enough facial expressions –real and fake- for the both of them.

"Of course not! I love all humans, oh, that doesn't mean I like you personally though, so don't get the wrong idea." –he placed a hand on her head, she really wasn't that short, but compared to him who stood at 5'9 a lot of people looked small in comparison- "I'll make you fall for me, then at least your tastes would have improved"

"What's the point of this game, Izaya?"

"I want to see the look on your face when you realize that you love someone like me. Humans are really the most fun when they're in despair after all" –Rika shook her head at him as he began patting and ruffling her hair. It would look like a sweet or intimate moment to any passerby, but the words being spoken were anything but- "Y'know I saw your expression when talking to Shizu-chan, you looked like you were having fun just by talking to him; you shouldn't get so happy he's like that to everyone, well I'm the exception to that of course. He doesn't consider you at all as a-"

She looked up into his eyes and interrupted him in an upset and annoyed tone as her lips formed a small pout. "I know that, but why do I have to be told that by someone like you?"

The question was rhetorical he knew, but he wanted to answer. Biting back his tongue from the snarky comment at the ready he had a peculiar feeling. It was unusual, made _him _feel strange and that in itself irked him. Why Shizu-chan? What did Rika find so lovable about Shizu-chan that she had been in love with him all this time? It didn't look like the stalker kind of one-sided love, but it was definitely more than a crush. She stepped away from him and began to walk away muttering something that sounded like _'You're really not a likeable person, Izaya' _under her breath.

Izaya wasn't feeling jealous, that was impossible because he didn't know what that ugly feeling was. He just knew that getting her riled up like that put an interesting expression on her face and he also knew that the thought of her not liking him bothered him.

But only a little.

He smoothed his features to a happy smile, following close behind and saying in a chipper tone "Then why do you hang around me?"

"Because"

"Because?"

"Because I think we get along well" She said in an almost shy tone making his smile grow a little bigger as he skipped in front of her and she said in an open manner "Shall we get those glasses now?"

"You look better without them" He complimented running a finger down her cheek as Rika looked at him in a way that said she didn't believe him. Smiling he was about to agree, but he saw something interesting and grabbed her hand pulling her to the point of interest and lifting his free one to his mouth to put a finger against his lips in the universal 'shhh' action. He walked behind two boys that looked like they were peeking over something while at the same time keeping Rika tucked away behind him.

* * *

"Bullying?" Izaya said directly from behind the two boys who upon closer inspection looked like they wanted to rescue a girl who was being cornered in an alley by three other girls and a guy, though the guy wasn't doing much. "That's not good, are you trying to help her? Well then let me" Izaya wrapped his free arm around one of the boys shoulders while dragging Rika along by the hand, once close enough he pushed the young boy in front of the girl being bullied.

"Waahh… bullying isn't a good thing" Izaya lectured though he didn't really sound all that authoritative.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of here old man!" One of the girls yelled at Izaya. From Rika's view behind Izaya, she could see the three girls, one of them looked familiar. Orange skin and heavy makeup, yup. It was that girl from yesterday, she didn't seem to recognize Rika though. All her attention focused on Izaya and his little speech.

"You're calling me 'old man' when I'm only twenty three years old." –There was the sound of a slash and the strap of the girls bag was cut, her purse falling on the floor and some of the contents spilling out. Izaya who dropped Rika's hand and was advancing on the girls that now looked scared to death was saying in a dangerous tone "Well, hurting girls isn't one of my hobbies" –grabbing the pink colored cell phone of the girl he dropped it on the pavement in front of him- "That's why I'll make it my hobby to stomp on their cell phones"

He began stomping on it and laughing like a mad man, completely ignoring the stunned looks the others were giving him, Rika looked at him like she was looking at a child that desperately needed attention and placed her hand on his elbow making him suddenly stop and say out of the blue "I'm so bored of it now, it's no longer my hobby to stomp on cell phones"

"Iza-" Rika called but was cut off by the girl whose cell phone was just mercilessly trampled on, screaming at the top of her lungs for her boyfriend to help her. He walked up to Izaya not a second later and was talking utter nonsense about how he was going to beat the 'old man' up and doing a strange dance that he probably thought looked threatening, well it probably was but this was Orihara Izaya.

"Violence?" Izaya mocked "Wow, how scary"

The man threrw a punch at him which Izaya quickly dodged then there was the sound of another slash, the top of the man's head had been shaved clean off and Izaya was smiling and twirling like he wasn't responsible. Needless to say, the three girls ran away screaming with the man right after them screaming himself that he'll get Izaya back.

Izaya grabbed Rika's hand again as they made their way out the alley with the other three. He twirled her around once clearly in a happy mood then sat down, making her sit down next to him in the process. She glared lightly at him as he kept smiling innocently. Deciding to ignore him for the time being, Rika looked at the three kids, they all had Raira Academy uniforms, Izaya not bothering with the hassle of introducing himself pointed at Rika saying lightly "This is Kigami Rika my pet kitten"

Said woman bowed her head slightly to the three then pulled on Izaya's cheek making the smirk he had on his face look awkward "Shut up." She said seriously.

"Ahh… She's naturally rude and rather abrasive, I don't recommend petting her" He said happily still, even though his cheek being pulled made his voice sound even more childish than it already was. Taking your hand and pulling it away from himself he flicked your forehead then in a tone full of hidden meaning and wicked intent said to the blonde boy with them. "It's been awhile… Kida Masaomi-kun"

"Y-yeah" Kida replied avoiding eye contact as his black haired friend looked between the two of them; eyes plainly showing confusion and worry.

The girl with dark hair and a chest other high schoolers, hell even adults would be jealous of introduced herself as Sonohara Anri, complete with respectful bow. The other boy with dark hair said in a rather unsure tone and with a wary look in his eyes –though you couldn't blame him, Izaya was a scary guy and his reputation was just as messed up as his way of thinking- said "I'm Ryugamine Mikado"

"Your name reminds me of an air conditioner" Izaya sang happily.

"It's rare for you to be in Ikebukuro, Izaya-san. Do you have business here?" Kida asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"Rare? Really?" Rika asked skeptically with one eyebrow raised at him. He just smiled back at her then standing up and facing Kida replied "Just someone I had to see, though I already saw them" He said mysteriously, looking at Mikado like he knew all his secrets.

Just then, Izaya went flying and he fell onto the pavement on his side rolling a bit. Rika's eyes widened in surprise, seeing as what hit the informant was a trash can from a convenience store followed by the word "I-ZA-YA-KUUUNN!" Rika's eyes widened, that voice could only belong to one man. Turning around to face him she saw,

Blonde hair? Check.

Bartender suit? Check.

People screaming and running for their lives? Check.

Scary as hell? Fuck, yes.

Ok, it was officially Heiwajima Shizuo. "This is bad" She heard Kida mutter, bad didn't even begin to describe it. This place was about to become a warzone, she called loudly over to the three high schoolers, her voice and expression were perfectly calm though she didn't feel that way "Get out of here. Unless you want to end up in an emergency room"

There it was again, that joy, that high when you're in the moment. Witnessing these two fight pumped adrenaline in her veins, making her normally always tired body from her hypoglycemia excited, startling her nerves, getting the blood in her veins pumping, not knowing and not wanting to know what was going to happen next. She didn't feel the urge to sleep, to rest herself, to go at her own pace, she was swept into theirs; whenever she was around one of these two they kept her on her toes, made her feel alive though both in different ways. One annoyance and the other happiness. Though they say that bickering is also another form of love, she refused to be in anyway romantically attached to Orihara Izaya.

She loved having one around, but with _both_ of them here it was a crowd. Killing intent so thick in the air you could choke on it. Endless screaming and large objects being thrown around like they weighed nothing, she loved the rush of adrenaline, but she still had enough common sense to know that you don't go near a battlefield like this one unless you're on par with these two, you have a death wish or you're just taking masochism to the extreme.

"How many times do I have to tell you to never show your face in Ikebukuro? Huh? Izaya!" Shizuo yelled while putting his purple tinted shades inside the pocket of his bartender vest.

"Shizu-chan" Izaya said in a wicked tone while slowly getting up. Didn't these two care that there were innocent passerbies in the immediate vicinity? Izaya took out his flick blade and pointed it at Shizuo, putting on a dangerous aura full of malicious intent.

Obviously not.

"I told you not to call me that I have a name and it's Heiwajima Shizuo!" He yelled with his own killing aura rivaling Izaya's.

"I thought you were working over in West Ikebukuro" Izaya said the displeasure clear in his eyes, though he kept his voice playful. Rika inched closer to an alley where she could escape once all hell broke loose. Right now, keeping quiet was the best thing she could do unless she wanted a repeat of the last time.

"I got fired from that job long ago!"

"Are you still mad about that crime I blamed you for? C'mon let me off the hook" Izaya said nonchalantly as if framing someone didn't matter at all.

"I'm not mad" Shizuo answered "I just wanna kick your ass!"

"Haa, you don't see logic or reason when you lose your temper Shizu-chan, it's hard to deal with"

Right then, a crowd of thugs all led by the guy whom Izaya gave a shaved head compliments of his talents with a blade came and surrounded the two of them. Now, when in fear humans tend to lose their calm and do the craziest and stupidest things, and let's just say when you're in the presence of two out of the three strongest men in Ikebukuro the fear naturally shows no matter how much you hide it. It's instinct, when you're in the presence of a stronger being. And in this haze of this 'fear' one of the men went and hit Shizuo on the back of the head with a wooden stick.

Silence.

It was like the world went quiet waiting to see what Shizuo would do next; the ambiance quickly became unpleasant everyone just waiting for him to speak or pass out like a normal person.

Heiwajima Shizuo isn't a normal person.

"You aimed that for my head, right?" Shizuo spoke in an eerily calm voice "Don't you know that someone can die if you hit a vital spot on their head? So you were trying to kill me, right? Then if you were trying to kill me you won't complain no matter what I do right?" His voice got louder and louder until he let out an agitated scream and punched the man that hit him making him fly 200 feet and landing on the floor in a puddle of broken limbs.

After that, all hell broke loose. All the thugs going after Shizuo as he took them out none of them so much as landing a hit. Rika noticed the Raira Academy students hadn't run yet and Izaya signaled her with his head in which direction she should run. Nodding slightly, she called the Raira students to run then ran off in the direction Izaya directed her to go; she would've liked to talk to Shizuo but experience shows that if she tried to stop him, she'd get hurt.

Izaya watched her run in the direction that he pointed out, smiling to himself he said in a cheerful tone "Well, I'll be going now. Shizu-chan, bye-bye!" Then ran off after her, Shizuo of course wouldn't let him go so easily and threw a vending machine, when Simon Breshnev suddenly came jumping from a building and catching it, gently placing it down "Don't fight Shi-zu-o, fighting's not good." Before Izaya disappeared completely he saw Simon fighting Shizuo off and he grinned broadly to himself.

After running for a good ten minutes he found Rika buying a coffee from a vending machine in front of a convenience store. Walking quietly up to her he said in a happy tone "My, my Shizu-chan didn't even notice you Rika-chan. You're more unimportant to him than I thought" He cornered her against the machine and watched her back stiffen slightly at his words then relax again. Why was he saying this? He didn't know himself, but see… if he hurt her; if he made her cry…

_Won't she look this way?_

He watched as she whirled around to face him, her orange orbs glaring into his red ones, then with probably as much force as she could muster she stomped on his foot. He winced slightly at the stinging pain, but the pain didn't actually bother him that much. He was more irritated at how she would act when she was around Shizu-chan. Around him, she was a completely different person.

'_I'm sure Rika's annoyed by me. That's why I'm this irritated'_

That has to be it. That seriously has to be it.

Yeah, that's definitely it.

* * *

Rika watched Izaya closely after she stomped mercilessly on his foot. He was looking at her, but he was unfocused as if he was just staring in her general direction then at her face. He was lost in thought, she realized, his eyes clouded over. With what? She didn't know, but this wasn't like Izaya. Putting the can of coffee to his cheek, the sudden heat seemed to flash him out of his daze and his eyes regained their focus, clearing up and seeing the world again. She handed the coffee to him "Don't worry, its black. You don't like sweet things, right?"

"Yeah" He said slowly before that mocking smile came to his face again "We don't have the same tastes in food, I don't think I can ever fall in love with you Rika-chan. We're too different. Once you develop feelings for me, I won't even be able to pretend to accept them" He mocked and opened his coffee.

"Idiot" Rika muttered, drinking her own watched her taking small sips and when she caught him looking she tilted her head to the side reminding him of a cat again.

_Just exactly what kind of emotion is 'like'?_

"Rika-chan, what kind of feeling do you mean by liking someone?"

He couldn't understand, that was why he was curious. Up until now, he's never liked a person in a special way; he loved the human race as a whole. He didn't understand the feeling of just staring at only one person in that way. That's why… he didn't know the reason to the pain in his chest.

"Hmm? What's this all of a sudden?" She looked at him for some kind of explanation and he just shrugged and drank his coffee as if he couldn't care less whether she answered his question or not. She took a deep breath and thought for a bit before answering him "Your whole mind is filled with that person, just looking at them makes your heart beat wildly and you get really happy just by talking to them" She stopped for another moment to gather the rest of her thoughts "You want to get closer and look at them, you want to be next to them and touch them and you wonder if you're an idiot, but you can't stop"

_Oh._

"So you like Shizu-chan in that way?"

She just smiled brightly at him and played with the can of coffee in her hands, laughing quietly at herself. He just watched her silently and said in a hushed voice "I don't quite get it, but I'll make you feel about me that way!" Rika's eyes widened a fraction at his declaration and she looked at him as he got up and offered her his hand "Shall we grab dinner?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

* * *

He brought Rika to Russian Sushi, he had decided to take the long way which was: first, he had to walk into every shop he found interesting or he thought would be fun –one a lingerie store where he held up random pieces to her body, grinning like an idiot- then he began people watching –telling their life stories or pissing people off by shouting out their secrets- then deciding he was tired they sat down on a bench, him purposely pissing her off to get the best reaction and _then _he wanted to run around numerous dark alley ways and using parkour to get from building to building even if it meant jumping roofs as if daring anyone to come up and try to mug or stop him. So by the time they got to Russian Sushi the sun had long set and the night was quiet, well as quiet as it could get in a city like Ikebukuro and he was giving Rika a piggy back ride because while he was running through the alley ways, she couldn't keep up and ended up lost… numerous times.

Walking up to the front of the restaurant, they were greeted by Simon. Rika got lost half way through when they began speaking Russian, fed up with it she gave a small tug on Izaya's hair causing him to look over his shoulder at her. She pointed her finger at the restaurant and tilted her head to the side with a cute little pout on her lips.

"Izaya" Simon called his attention with that deep voice and strange accent "Who is she? She came to eat sushi with you? Sushi's very delicious"

Izaya smirked, a smirk promising mischief "This is my new pet kitten. Though I haven't got her a collar yet, I can't seem to find a tiny bell." His smirk morphed into a serious expression "I always let her go and do as she pleases ever since we met, yet she doesn't come back to her Master at all. Always wandering off- "He lowered his voice just enough so that Rika could still hear, but sounding as if it were a secret "-I think she wants to become a stray again. And the only changes I've noticed since she became my pet is a sudden increase in body fat" He squeezed her thighs that were wrapped around him then went back to his normal voice "What do ya think?"

Simon blinked slowly then just smiled at Izaya's antics "Cute" He complimented looking at the so called 'pet kitten' that was currently pinching Izaya's side and the other hand pinching his cheek as Izaya was saying 'Ow, ow, ow' repeatedly.

Hearing Simon's comment Izaya chuckled and said in a cheerful voice "True that." Grabbing Rika's hand that was mercilessly pinching his face, he began to pry it off which she let him do without complaint, and also dropped her other hand that was pinching his side since they _finally _entered the restaurant. Going over to the counter, Dennis recognized the two customers immediately; both having ordered from his restaurant quite a few times in the past. The two of them together was a strange sight; well Izaya with _anyone_ was an outlandish sight within itself; but him giving the girl a piggy back ride while twirling around like usual was just plain _fucked. _Dennis shook his head as Rika began hitting his head yelling "Stop, brat" because she was getting dizzy.

He just smiled, they looked as if they got along well and they seemed happy enough and if Izaya was with a girl; the question that comes to mind is: Doing what?

God wouldn't even want to know.

So, he just watched as they began arguing, they looked like they enjoyed it anyway.

* * *

He asked for dinner.

That meant thirty minutes maybe an hour of her time, not the rest of the night. And he hadn't even given her anything to eat yet! Her patience was coming to an end.

"What's on your mind, Rika-chan?" He asked trying her mood; she had been quiet since the restaurant came into view. Not that she didn't keep to herself a lot or that he was worried, she just talked more when she was with him.

"Murdering you" Rika muttered in a dark tone.

'_Someone's a little cranky'_

"Waaahh!" Izaya whined, playing cute. "You're so mean Rika-chan"

Glaring daggers at him, Rika opened her mouth to retort, annoyance seeping into her tone "I don't want to hear that from you, Izaya"

"Why? I'm not mean, just very honest" He announced mock saluting then pushing Rika up a bit so she would stop sliding off his back in such a distracting way.

"I was being honest too" Rika said giving him a small smile, not noticing what he was doing.

"Liar." He accused, clicking his tongue and waving a finger back and forth "You know Rika-chan, this isn't a good thing. You should learn from my example"

"Oh yes, I should learn from you since you're such a good boy" Rika said while ruffling his dark hair; sarcasm oozing from her voice with every syllable. "Good boy, good boy"

"I'm glad you see that now, Rika-chan" He smirked, a smirk that made her stop messing with his hair and look at him slightly confused, she had never seen that particular expression on his face before, he looked like he was about to cause:

Grief? No.

Harm? No.

Mischief? No.

He began massaging her thighs making her eyes widen slightly, then took to rubbing slow, taunting circles near her hips with his thumbs, adding more pressure every time she gasped. It felt good, she wouldn't deny that, but the fact that it was _Orihara Izaya_ doing it was just all forms of _**wrong**_. "Though I can't say the same to you, Rika-chan… You won't get any presents" –He dropped his voice so only the two of them could hear and gave his words and tone a husky lace and said tantalizingly slow- "If you have naughty thoughts."

Did she mention this was wrong?

"S-stop!" She hated that she stuttered and she could tell Izaya caught on that she did.

"You stuttered and your face is all red" He tilted his head to the side only half hiding that lecherous grin on his face "You're not sick are you?"

Smacking him over the head, he glared lightly then said in a mock pout "See, you _are_ mean, Rika-chan!" He copied her action and tilted his head to the side saying in an oh-so-innocent voice "Maybe I should drop you"

Eyes widening as he began pushing on her knees lightly, Rika got ready so she could at least land on her feet or most likely just cushion her fall. But he stopped his pushing and just adjusting her position back on his back and said lightly "See, I _am_ a good boy"

Rika watched as Izaya then gave her a shit-faced grin, peeving her; but he did make her forget her previous irritation with his antics. No matter how retarded. She gave him a side long stare as he turned to Dennis and ordered three orders of fatty tuna, a bottle of milk and a black coffee for take-out.

"Were not eating here?" Rika questioned "Oh, I want milk tea"

"I'll show you a nice spot. And your cranky today, I hafta soothe my kitty? And milk is just the way!" He said in a disgustingly cheerful manner.

"If you want to soothe me shouldn't you be giving me what I want?' Rika pointed out.

"Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head faux scolding mood in place "You're getting spoiled, Rika-chan"

She didn't rise to the bait and instead rested her head on him, somewhere between his neck –well the large and fluffy jacket that was in the way- and his shoulder. She breathed in deeply, and his hair smelled like candy. A ridiculous scent, but it somehow fit the overgrown child, man, thing. His jacket though smelled more natural than his hair, like the outside, the indescribable scent in the air when the rain is about to start pouring combined with something that was Izaya's scent all on his own. In some weird way the jacket described him, his trademark.

Izaya felt her nuzzle her head further, as if hiding herself since she was behind him. She was taking deep breaths which made him chuckle inwardly. Dennis placed 3 wrapped obentou's and handed them two bottles, one of coffee the other milk. Izaya handed Rika the two bottles which she one in each hand, her arms outstretched over his shoulders. Izaya grabbing the three bentou's by the string they were all tied together by, dropped some money on the counter and set went on his way, saying 'Bye-bye', but not with his usual walk, skip… whatever because of the girl on his back.

"Where we going?" Rika asked once they were outside.

"South 'Bukuro" He answered and in a silly voice said "Hold on tight"

Then he ran, making Rika let out a yelp of surprise and instinctively wrap her arms around his neck and tighten her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall off. "Wait, wait, wait… Izaya!" She kept yelling, but he wouldn't let up still running at an inhumane pace even with all the extra weight he was carrying. She saw why Shizuo always had to throw things to get him to stop. He ran and ran and ran then as if finally giving into her demands to stop or just getting tired of her screaming he abruptly stopped. Rika was breathing heavily, but he looked like he didn't break a sweat, looking around for something.

"What are you looking for, idiot?" Rika asked, she looked around herself and noticed they were already in South Ikebukuro. How long was he running? He began walking over to what she assumed interested him. It was a passed out guy by a dumpster, but what probably interested Izaya was that said passed out guy's phone was ringing. He bent down in a funny way because he was still carrying Rika and fished the guys phone out of his pocket, answering it.

"Sushi love" Was the first thing Izaya said making Rika smile widely "Fatty tuna."

As Izaya began talking with the man known as Dotachin, the very same person that had saved Rika once before, Rika took a better look around and saw that they were near Taishoken, just a few blocks from her place, when Izaya hanged up and began his inhumane marathon again but what caught her attention was the scream echoing around probably the whole of Ikebukuro, "I-ZA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

He brought Rika to a small park, where they quietly ate he had two orders for himself. Celty had driven by and Izaya said in a low voice "The thing you're looking for isn't in that direction" Rika had a feeling she wasn't suppose to hear that, but shrugged it off and began eating.

After that the night went by uneventfully, which was surprising considering it was Izaya but she shrugged it off. Why did this feel like the calm before the storm?

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

* * *

Rika was starting to get more and more paranoid as the days passed on. She would have that feeling of being watched and on more than one occasion, men would start chasing after her or some would just plain turn around and avoid her when she was walking. There was also a significant increase of shady looking customers at the café; it was as if the world was split, those with color and those without. One half of the world avoided her at all costs these were the ones that were gray: the uninteresting. And the other half were people you wouldn't want for company: deranged doctors, debt collectors, super humans, extraordinary high school students, color gangs, disturbing psychopaths and guys with aggravating god complexes. She was slowly being painted in their colors, she was becoming a part of something in this town, she just didn't know what.

And that scared her.

What was going to happen next? She didn't know. And a part of her didn't want to, the feeling while terrifying was exhilarating and she wanted to see just what would be happening in this city. Who were the players? Why are the gangs suddenly fighting again? A war of conquest, a war of ethnic disputes, there are a lot of reasons to fight but what about this one? What possible reason could they have? She had heard that the Yellow Scarves leader had disappeared; if so then why the sudden need to take out the Dollars? Who was the leader of the group she so easily became a part of?

She was being sucked into the underground world. Why was she here? What side was she on? Just like she didn't know the reason for the fighting there is no reason for her to be part of this chaos with the color gangs.

She was just curious.

Her life was changing; little by little it was spiraling out of control. How long until her dreary gray would be changed into vibrant colors? Had it already? She didn't know. Was she already a player, if so then what had made her one had to be Izaya.

Yup, definitely.

Izaya was behind this, he had left Rika alone for the past few days after their little night out, and when he did that's when the avoiding and the chasing began. The constant feeling of being watched. Was this Izaya's doing or simple her imagination playing tricks? Whatever the reason, there was still a problem.

Trying to grab the remote from the table next to her one last time, she sighed and gave up. The force wasn't going to help her, and her stretching wouldn't either. She contented herself with watching the news before going out for a stroll in the busy streets of Ikebukuro. The news was saying something about kidnappers and such, she wasn't paying attention and she just logged onto the chat room Izaya had so happily given her the password of. She noticed right away that '_Kanra' _was Izaya and also noticed Celty as well, but other than that she didn't know anyone else.

_-Asami has logged onto chat-_

She began chatting with Izaya who was spreading his rumors and pretending at all easiness that he was a good girl in the chat room. She strolled outside as he sent a few messages:

_**Kanra: **__I got you a cute collar Neko-tan._

_**Asami: **__Rot in hell Kanra-chan._

_**Kanra: **__That's so mean! And after I left you alone, you don't even miss me? I even got you a present for when we next meet!_

_-Private Message-_

_**Kanra: **__Meet at Raira._

_-Private Message Closed-_

Her eyes narrowed when she read the PM. What did he want now? She didn't do anything in the café, that's what staff was for; but that didn't mean that she could just take off every night and leave them there. That was also her _house _and she handled the expenses_._ Her fingers typed across the screen for a reply to what was said on the chat room.

_**Asami: **__Did that present also come with random people chasing and watching me? : Brat._

_**Kanra: **__Waaaahhhh T_T_

_-Tanaka Taro has logged onto chat-_

_**Tanaka Taro: **__Hello…_

_**Kanra: **__Hiiiii!_

_**Asami: **__Hey!_

_**Tanaka Taro: **__What's up?_

_**Kanra: **__Hey, get this. Asami-chan was being so mean to me!_

_**Asami: **__Because Kanra-chan is such a drama queen_

_**Tanaka Taro: **__Well, haha. I think this is girl talk._

_**Kanra: **__Fine, fine. Well, I heard that Heiwajima Shizuo really did a number on a bunch of these guys near the station!_

_**Tanaka Taro: **__Whoa, seriously?_

_**Asami: **__That's scary!_

_**Kanra: **__Isn't it? You guys should be careful._

_**Kanra: **__He's really scary._

_**Asami: **__Well, I have something to do, bye!_

_**Tanaka Taro: **__Bye!_

_**Kanra: **__Bye-bye! Be careful tonight Asami-chan!_

_-Asami has logged off-_

Speak of the devil, someone tapped Rika on the shoulder twice. Turning around ready to flick Izaya on the head, she came face to face with a blonde hair and the familiar bartender suit.

But the traitorous blush didn't come.

Awesome, wait. What the hell? She looked up at him through his tinted glasses and gave a slight smile. "Hey"

"Yo." He replied lightly, observing her with intense eyes "What are you doing here? Isn't your place over in South 'Bukuro?"

"Hmmm? Ah! I had something to do near Raira" She quickly explained while waving her hand to and fro in the space between them. She could speak normally? He raised an eyebrow at her, but quickly dismissed it and went on to ask probably the reason for his coming up to her in the first place.

"Have you been around the flea lately?"

Tilting her head to the side, her brain took a second to recognize who the _flea_ was "Oh! You mean Izaya!"

Rika heard him growl under his breath and she quickly continued "N-no! I haven't seen him lately"

"Good." He chewed out, a hint of irritation still in his voice "Last time I saw you, that damn flea was giving you a fuckin' _piggy-back ride. __**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"**_

She took in a deep breath, its okay. She just had to not make him angry, say an excuse, and make a witty comeback. She was use to this, hell Izaya made her use to this. The key is to collect her thoughts no matter how nervous she was about his bipolar mood swings, she could dodge. But calm him down? Nope. Okay losing the objective here, she only got one shot at this… Do **NOT** make him any madder…

"W-well, were kinda umm…. friends?"

Nailed it.

Awesome wordplay Rika.

Perfect.

She watched him take a deep breath before throwing his cigarette to the ground, glaring then yelling at the top of his lungs. What was this feeling? She could speak normally? She didn't care that he was mad? Was her crush over? That's great, but just one problem…

"**Riiiiiikkkaaaaaa!"** He looked at her dead on **"Have you gone INSANE?!"**

Laughing lightly at herself because she just didn't know what to say in this awkward situation. She did the one thing she could, she ran and got the hell outta there. He was yelling profanities and for her to explain. She would have to explain and make this up to him, turning a corner she saw the familiar outline of her old high school building. God, that school needed more normal students. She had lost Shizuo one or two blocks ago but still she kept running, who knew where he would pop up. Reaching the gate of the building she saw Mikado and Anri being harassed by that girl from the alley and probably her new boyfriend.

Rika was a good person, but seriously? How hectic must her days become? Damn that Izaya. She walked up to them and said in a serious tone "Hey, could you two leave my friends alone?"

The four of them looked at her surprised then the orange girls boyfriend walked up to Rika in a tone all lust "Friends? Why don't you come hang with me instead?"

Glaring at him and the hand that was trying to squeeze her ass, she stabbed a dart clean through it. He yelled loudly in pain "You bitch!"

Ah, damn Izaya for telling her to come here.

He was about to bring his hand down to hit Rika in the face when he was suddenly kicked down and was on the ground moaning in pain. Looking up, she saw that it was Celty that had kicked the shit out of him, then from out of nowhere Izaya came and began stomping all over the guy on the floor. Laughing manically, like he was on a trampoline. The bastard probably thought he was.

Izaya slowly got bored and walked off and began advancing towards the girl "What a stupid thing to say that I don't hit girls!" He ran a finger down the girls cheek "You're very beautiful, but" He twirled around and skipped over to Rika "You're not my type"

The girl strangely ran away crying, okay, she would admit that Izaya's good looking in a way that if he got up close and personal most girls would blush and avert their eyes but he just said that she wasn't his type so why did she have to cry? Rika watched as Anri made a quick excuse and ran as well, as if she was caught doing something bad when she was the one being harassed. Mikado tried to stop her but in a futile attempt.

Turning to Izaya, she found him staring at her as if her very presence was so interesting. She pulled his cheek; as normal when they saw each other "Why did you want me to come here I-za-ya? I'm busy you know?"

"Yet here you are" He replied giving her that shit eating grin.

She pulled harder on his cheek, watching as he winced slightly and flicked her on the forehead. He pried her hand off him and went back to his normal jovial tone but he talked as if there was business to attend to "I've been waiting here all day for school to come out" He said still looking at her but the statement was obviously directed at Mikado.

"W-what is it that you want?" Mikado asked warily.

Celty had begun talking with Mikado but Rika couldn't hear what they said because Izaya grabbed her hand and begun spinning her around to distract her or he was just overly happy to see her again, she only caught snippets of the conversation –something about Celty's head, they were looking for a girl Miakdo had been with the day before-; it was as if Izaya didn't want her to hear.

That was odd.

Didn't he make her part of his little game? If he was distracting her then what was he playing at? Did he want to keep her in the dark for now? Why? She wanted answers. But she knew that she would be getting jack shit from Izaya. The answers would come to her in time and she could be patient, besides not many get to hang around Izaya like this, so if he was keeping her around then that meant he still needed her for something; so she let him spin her around as he did a quick dance with her while he hummed loudly.

He abruptly stopped though and smirked, she saw Mikado leaving as Izaya let go of her and began going after him, Celty by his side; the two of them following Mikado at a leisurely pace, he looked back at her and directed his head in a 'come here' motion; she really was becoming his cat, following him around without a second thought and going where he told her to. Putting her trust in him and the notion that he would save her; she was conscious of the fact that she was going around and playing the perfect pawn for him to use, that he might –would- definitely do something horrible to her along the way but for some strange reason that didn't bother her that much. And that was why she maybe _should _be bothered.

Curiosity killed the cat after all.

And no matter what, out of all her questions; the one she wanted an answer to the most was what kind of person Izaya really was. She would play his game, and hopefully sate her interest with the answers only he could provide to all the questions in this strange town, in this world even.

She had nothing better to do anyway.

Izaya kept things fun when everything was boring, kept mundane days interesting and constantly brought her with him everywhere making the days that much more exciting. She knew now, that she didn't want him to leave her alone like the past few days, and no matter how much she may say so. When he was around, her blood that had long been frozen suddenly turned hot as if on fire, her un-beating heart suddenly resumed at triple time and it was as if everything was right, everything easy to understand.

Simple.

She understood why Shizuo interested her so much in the past. Why she got along well with Izaya. Had he become her God? No, of course not. Because she knew this feeling was different. _Salvation_. It was finally having a reason to continue living; curiosity is a powerful thing indeed. She wanted to watch his game -even as a pawn, that was fine. Ever since Izaya bumped into her and followed her around she wanted to do the same, for as long as he would allow.

She understood now.

She just wanted to give Izaya the same satisfaction and happiness he gave her. Even if that included dong things he didn't want as long as it was for his well being. Rika grinned inwardly, he had become her center with which she revolved her everyday life around, and he had since the moment they met.

Damn.

She was whipped.

He didn't have to turn around and motion for her. She already knew that he wanted her to follow him.

So she did.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

* * *

Izaya watched as his pet kitten obediently followed him, grabbing onto some of the fabric of his jacket on his back so he knew she was still behind him. He smirked lightly and looked back to see her looking off to the side as if noting the changes of the school from when she use to go here. She noticed him staring at her and tilted her head in her usual manner asking the silent question of _'What?'_

He just smirked at her to which she stuck her tongue out and began looking around again. Obviously she thought sightseeing was more interesting than a conversation with him. He shrugged it off for the time being and looked ahead. Mikado was getting nervous –he could tell from the body language- at the sight of the three –well, two- of them following him. Smiling happily to himself, he decided to play around to ease the tension. Putting his hands in a way that looked like he had them around a motorcycle handle, Izaya began saying "Vroom vroom" Complete with hand motions of him speeding up.

He knew everyone was rolling their eyes at him, but he really could care less. Rika decided to move to his side instead of staying behind him and began fiddling with one of the sleeves of her sweater and trying to pull her tights to not stick too close to her thighs –which of course didn't work- as if suddenly very self-conscious about showing any more of her figure than what was necessary. What was she getting paranoid about? Doing a quick scan of the area he saw nothing, but he did feel something rather strange, he shrugged it off for now though and focused on his business.

Mikado was a very interesting person indeed. Izaya saw in the corner of his eye, Celty wave slightly to Rika who gave a small smile and waved back. Before he could say something though, they entered a tunnel where Mikado stopped asking for Celty to take off her helmet. She willingly obliged of course as long as he trusted her enough to give her the info she was looking for.

And the reaction he got was expected.

* * *

Today was productive and at the end of it, Izaya had found out the leader of the Dollars. They were even going to have their first meeting tonight! After the whole fiasco, he went to the meeting place dragging Rika along. When they got there, unsurprisingly the whole place was packed with people, he smirked to himself and made sure to stay in a corner where he couldn't be seen, he kept Rika behind him at all times. He didn't need a lot of people to get too close to his newest soon to be hiding place or smuggling area. She was drinking a small bottle of milk Izaya had bought before they came there.

She could see some pretty familiar faces in the sea of people, so these were the Dollars, huh? It really was that simple to join. When the fighting broke out, half the people here would quit. The other half would stay because they were actually interested or just wanted to be part of something cool. Izaya put an arm on her head making sure that her head was always kept down, he was definitely keeping her in the dark, but for what? He was whispering quietly to her "Don't get near any men in suits or anyone you know. Stay hidden no one needs to know you're here"

Izaya took his arm off her head and Rika looked up at him he had a very crabby expression on his face as if he was dead serious for once in his life. Then in a flash it was gone replaced by those amused eyes and that infuriating smirk, like he knew a secret and wasn't going to tell anyone. She sipped on her milk patiently as she looked around. People were getting annoyed at how long this was taking, and then she saw it. People in suits going around as if looking for someone, she could tell when they found him; that they were heading straight for Mikado.

Izaya looked down at Rika, her orange orbs scanning the things around her as if she wasn't sure if she should help or not. He had a feeling there was going to be something interesting though so she needed to stay here. Suddenly everyone's phone rang, quickly reading the message, he watched as everyone else did the same.

'_Everyone not looking at their phones right now is an enemy. Don't do anything, just stare menacingly.'_

He saw everyone begin staring at those who hadn't gotten the message, others that didn't look at their phones quickly did when they got glared at. He laughed loudly watching the scene unfold by Mikado. Rika though kept pulling on his sleeve as if trying to get his attention, looking down at her she was practically hiding behind his arm and he saw the reason why. Someone was staring and asking her something, Izaya immediately recognized the man as a small time reporter. Though the reporter didn't seem to recognize him or the fact that Rika didn't want to talk. He was asking something about her eye color and Izaya put her behind his back fully; making the reporter stop and look at him. But he only became more interested at the fact that he had _maroon_ eyes.

He sighed loudly, what the hell was a guy like this doing here? Such a large gathering would interest a reporter he was sure of it, but out of all the people he didn't have to come up to them.

"Its contacts" Rika mumbled from behind him, sticking her head out and tilting her head at the reporter who was asking for a picture. The reporter sighed dejectedly and went on his way to go and stalk some other unfortunate human. Rika came out from her hiding place behind him and he teased lightly "Don't like reporters Rika-chan?"

She shook her head and said quietly "You said that no one needs to know I'm here"

He stared at her then burst out laughing as she began pinching him again. She hated it when he teased her. They caught the attention of a few people, but that attention was soon lost when Celty came speeding down a building yelling that she was a monster.

* * *

After the meeting Izaya had told Rika to stay put as he went to go talk to Mikado. While he was talking animatedly to a surprised looking Mikado, Rika had that feeling of being watched again. She still didn't know if it was Izaya's doing or if someone was actually stalking her. Doing a quick look around, she couldn't tell if there was anyone looking at her due to the sheer number of people all trying at the same time to leave the meeting place. She looked over to where Izaya had gone once more to see that he was already done talking and was making his was back over to her… skipping again.

When he reached her he took her hand and began pulling her along with him. "What were you talking about?"

He turned to her and put a finger to his lips then said "Have any of your things been missing lately Rika-chan?"

Rika thought for a bit then answered with a sure "No."

"Hmmm…" He hummed then gestured for her to get on his back again; tilting her head to the side, wondering what he was doing, but she didn't question him and put her arms around his neck as he helped move her legs around his waist "There ya go."

He took her milk bottle from her hands and left it on the street then began walking, from what she could see towards Dotachin and his group.

"Yo, Rika-chan!" Erika and Walker greeted in perfect unison.

"Yo" Izaya responded for her then walked past them toward the other two in their little group. "Interesting, wasn't it?"

Dotachin looked at him suspiciously then answered "Have something to do with you?" He saw Rika on his back listening intensively to everything around her "Or your latest project?"

"Hmmm… Maybe" Izaya answered oh-so-mysteriously. "Big things are about to happen, ne Rika-chan? Don't you think so too Dotachin?"

Dotachin nodded wordlessly, but the other three with him immediately began expressing their opinions on the matter. Izaya looked at Rika through the corner of his eye and waited for her opinion. Though Rika just shrugged indifferent as if these future events didn't concern her, but she knew they did. And when they happened she would be caught in the crossfire, it was only a matter of when.

Rika looked to the side and saw Shizuo close by. Patting Izaya and pointing at the blonde, Izaya immediately said his goodbyes and Rika waved her hand as Erika yelled to her "I'll email you, and send you the drafts of you and Izaya's latest fiction" But before Rika could respond, Izaya had broken into a run, deciding it best to get out of the immediate vicinity.

After a good three minutes though, he had slowed down and began making his way around Ikebukuro. Being with him was dangerous, he only crossed the street when the light was red, but using parkour he never got hit, even with Rika as added on weight. It had been scary the first time he did it, but after awhile it became more fun. After his seemingly endless wandering Rika asked "Izaya, where we going?"

"Shinjuku" He said simply.

"I have to go back to the café, you know my _house_."

He simply shook his head and said with a tone that meant no arguing "In a few days" He tilted his head to the right, gesturing like there was someone there, but when Rika looked there were only shadows "Someone's been following you all night" Rika's eyes widened, so she _wasn't _just being paranoid and it wasn't Izaya who sent that person "How long has _that _been going on?"

"Two or three days" Rika answered, to which he nodded slightly then plastered on his typical happy face.

"We'll stop by your place. Grab some clothes and whatever else you need" He turned and started heading for South Ikebukuro, as they played twenty questions to pass the time.

* * *

When they got there, the place was rather full. They stepped inside and she was immediately greeted by Miho.

"Rika! Where have you been?!" Then Miho saw Izaya and she raised a knowing eyebrow "Oh"

Izaya said 'hiii' in his usual singsong voice and set Rika down on her own two feet. When he did she was immediately hugged by Rito. "Nee-san!" Rito called happily.

"Hey Rito" Rika greeted as she ruffled his hair. Rika was greeted by the rest of the staff as they were having a bit of fun as they worked. She smiled and said to Miho "I'll be taking a small vacation for a few days, could you watch the place for me?"

Miho waved a hand dismissively as if she knew this was going to happen "Give me the details when you get back about you and your new boy toy"

Rika glared at her but Izaya smirked and said in a sugary sweet tone "You're going to kiss and tell about what we do Rika-chan? That's naughty." He wagged a finger back and forth at her as if reprimanding a small child.

She rolled her eyes at him and looked back towards Rito whose eyes had taken on a glassy look "You're leaving?"

"I'll be back before you know it" She told him ruffling his small head "And I'll make sure to bring you back a gift"

"Yay! And we can eat cake together when Nee-san gets back?"

"As much as you want" Rito smiled and hugged her again. Izaya rolled his eyes and gestured for Rika to hurry up. She gave a small pout but Miho quickly pried Rito off of her and Rika immediately went up the stairs to gather her things.

Izaya watched her go, then when she was no longer in view; he turned to Miho who was looking at him like she wanted to say something. He just sat down at a nearby table and ordered a cup of black coffee and five cakes to be delivered to his apartment in Shinjuku. Glancing at a few of the phones he brought with him to see if there was any business he needed to attend to. Miho took a seat opposite of him and asked in a motherly tone "So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Izaya smirked and gave a tiny chuckle "Just kidding. I just want to know where you're bringing her"

"Shinjuku" He answered, quick and to the point.

"Well, she's a grown woman and can make her own decisions. And who am I to stand in the way of a young boy and girl running off into the night?" Miho nodded to herself as if she was still trying to make sense of Rika going somewhere with someone like Izaya "I'm not foolish enough to try and argue with you, but just don't let her out of your sight. She tends to wander"

Izaya looked at the distressed woman "Worried, are you?"

"No" She shook her head and took on the tone of an exasperated mother dealing with a petulant child "Just concerned that my daughter never listens to a thing I say. Do you believe that girl? Running off with a man she barely knows!"

He just shrugged, how did Rika come to know this woman anyway? She looked too young to be a single mother. He looked towards the stairs to see Rika coming down with two bags. One for her things and the other he recognized as his own, the one he had left in her care. She walked up to where they were seated and looked between the two of them suspiciously, her orange orbs darting back and forth "What were you two talking about?"

"Why the wedding of course" Izaya answered in a tone he knew would irritate her "A small one, in the winter."

"I think autumn would be best" Miho said shaking her head slightly.

Rika rolled her eyes at both of them as Izaya finished up his coffee and grabbed the bags from her hands "Well, thanks for all the support, but we'll be on our way" Izaya said all fake gratitude and opened the door leading outside as Rika kissed Rito on the forehead and followed after him.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

* * *

It was late, they had reached his apartment sometime ago and it was _huge_. The furniture classy and the windows very large, if you were fond of good views or heights. It even had a second floor where he stayed. The whole place was done in black, all the shelves were wood and the kitchen large. He had a large desk for his work space and a lounge where on the table his game was laid out for all to see and play but only him to understand. She had taken a long shower in his damn _bathtub_ and had changed into shorts and a tank top. This wasn't an apartment it was a freaking _penthouse._

Looking at the clock as she began drying her hair to a manageable dampness, she saw that it was half past midnight. When her hair was dry enough she brushed it straight –her hair smelled of Izaya's ridiculous candy shampoo- and went over to Izaya who was typing away on his laptop. He had removed his trademark jacket but other than that he hadn't done anything but type away. He didn't even look tired, but she could relate she was a night owl too after all. Izaya watched her as she explored his apartment, opening all the doors and cabinets, looking through his books and searching through his things. She looked lost, like she was looking around so she could familiarize herself with where everything was; as if making a mental map. When she was done, he watched her enter the kitchen going through the contents of his kitchen like she belonged there and had every right to go in and cook. Well it's not like he actually knew what was in there, Namie was after all the one in charge of cooking.

From his desk, he watched her grab an apron and take out ingredients. She took out a big pot and placed it on the stove. But when she was about to cut some vegetables she stopped as if remembering something. She turned and looked at Izaya "Do you like curry?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded as he watched her turn around and start cooking again. She was humming an unfamiliar tune as she cooked, even swaying her hips side to side a bit. Izaya, amused got up and stalked over to the counter separating the lounge and the kitchen. He said lightly "You're like my house wife Rika-chan"

He dodged a dart that was thrown his way; it's been awhile since she did that. Rika looked over at him and rolled her eyes "Idiot." She insulted, making him smirk. Just then there was a doorbell, Izaya wondering who it could be, strolled over –knife at the ready- and answered, there was a teenage boy with brown hair and eyes. He was delivering the cakes he had ordered. The boy handed him the five large boxes, had him sign the receipt and when Izaya was about to pay, he politely declined saying that the order was placed under the Owners name, then promptly bowed and left. So, Miho had the cakes ordered under Rika?

He placed the cakes on the table as Rika looked at him as she was chopping a few potatoes "For you in the morning" He explained

She muttered a quiet "thank you" and went back to her chopping.

He just shrugged and seeing something interesting on her back that her tank top wasn't covering, he sauntered over and without warning pulled it up. Making a small yelp come from her lips as she instinctively moved away from him, but his other hand wound around her waist and brought her butt against his thigh as he pushed her upper body a few inches away so that he could see what it was on her back.

It was a tattoo.

In the shape of what he thought was a flower about to bloom but on closer inspection it was an upside down heart, it had four main lines all curving then wrapping around each other going down. It started from your upper back going down to just above your shorts. He ran a cold finger down the length of it and smirked wickedly when she tried to move out of his grasp. She tried to elbow him but using the hand that was holding onto her tank top he caught it and pressed his upper body forward so he had her leaning over the counter with him on top.

"You're so wild Rika-chan" He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine as he pushed her harder against himself. "Maybe you could get another one? Like my name" His hand around her waist moved up to just below her breasts he put a finger right in between her valley and whispered tantalizingly slow and husky "Right here."

He watched her as her face went into a mix of irritation at what he was doing to her and desire for him to continue what he was _doing _to her. The next thing he said though made her push him away with as much force as possible "What would Shizu-chan think of you if he knew you were doing this with me?"

She turned around and glared at him for a long while as he took a few steps back and looked at her form slowly reading her body language, she looked as if she were going to speak, to yell, but decided against it. She closed her mouth and just muttered "Don't say something like that, idiot" under her breath and went back to making curry.

Perfectly content with ignoring him.

Izaya kept his eyes on the back of her figure, why shouldn't he? She only showed those full blown happy expression when she was with Shizuo after all. He watched her making the sauce, her movements a bit forceful. She was mad now wasn't she? That's why she was ignoring him right? If she was mad, why wasn't she yelling at him?

It would be better if she yelled, this silence was deafening.

He pulled on one of her dark locks, still a little damp from her shower "Are you mad? I didn't mean it"

'_Then say you're sorry, idiot'_

Rika moved her head so that he would get the hint and stop touching her hair, he willingly let go and a frown settled on his features. Making him look the twenty-three year old he actually was. What the hell did he think would happen? That she'd smile and blush about what he said? Idiot… She didn't want to play in his game anymore… She just wanted to…

Never mind.

She put all her focus onto her cooking where it should've been.

Izaya, though sighed loudly behind her. He may have said that, but when she was mad like that, he always got her to look at him. Those beautiful orange orbs completely focused on him, and nothing else. Those bright eyes thinking of nothing else. It's not like he was in love. From the very start she had clung onto Shizuo and had been annoyed with him, why would he fall in love with such a person?

Impossible.

It was definitely impossible.

This was a game after all.

But he couldn't just leave her alone when she was mad at him. Why? He didn't know, but he _just _couldn't. He took something out of his pocket and quickly placed it around her neck before she could move away from him. She looked down at it, and saw a red collar with a small bell –like the one on top of shop doors- attached. Turning around to face him, Izaya flicked the bell making it chime lowly as he gave her a small winning smile. Then he turned around and walked back over to his desk, getting back to work as if he didn't do anything.

She stared after him; he looked like he was deep in thought. Judging by what he did, there was probably no deep meaning to his actions just now; but… he doesn't get a woman's heart at all.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed her staring at him.

It's easy to be swept away by trivial actions like that.

"No, nothing" Rika turned around and went back to cooking.

And today again, Izaya made Rika's world spin with him in the center.

"Nothing" Rika muttered under her breath.

'_Hey. Do you understand? Izaya.'_

* * *

When Rika was finished cooking, she set the food in Izaya's lounge since he didn't seem to have a dining table and put two place settings. "Izaya" Rika called in a soft voice "Food's done"

He looked up to see her sitting on the floor in front of the small table, the food was set up across from his Chinese Go board. He took a seat on the couch next to her, his knee close to her shoulder as she handed him a plate full of rice and a spoon. He helped himself to the curry just as Namie walked in. Taking a bite, it was spicy and had a tangy flavor. Namie looked at the two of them strangely, like the sight was horrid.

"Hello" Rika greeted first to which Namie tilted her head a bit in acknowledgment. Izaya not bothering with pleasantries kept eating. "Are you hungry? I made plenty."

"Yeah, I'll have some"

Getting up, Rika made her way over to the kitchen to grab another plate and spoon as Namie took a seat across from where Izaya and Rika were sitting. Rika served some rice on the plate and quickly handed it over to Namie to which the secretary muttered a small 'thank you'. They ate in silence, and when they were done there was no more curry left.

"You eat a lot" Rika observed previous anger forgotten and she was able to talk civilly to him again. He just shrugged in response though "Well, you're a growing boy after all"

He looked back at her and smirked, the tension was gone. "Well, it's because the food cooked by _that_ other one has always been unappetizing" Namie sent a fierce glare his way "Well, you've been replaced, I have found myself a new house wife"

"Shut up" Namie muttered clearly peeved.

"I'd like to say it was your cooking that turned me off, but it was actually your twisted love"

"You two get along well" Rika said making them both look at her. She had a bright smile on her face making Izaya's eyes widen just a fraction.

Namie looked at her as she moved around the kitchen, cleaning up then going back to the couch and plopping down next to Izaya. She watched as they began bickering like they've known each other forever and she began pulling his cheeks. He placed an arm around her with the straightforwardness of someone that's known her all her life as she tried in vain to get him away from her. They looked so comfortable around each other, but like something was holding them back. Whether it was Rika or Izaya she didn't know, but Rika would serve as a good distraction for him for the time being.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

* * *

Izaya woke up late afternoon; he had fallen asleep in his room sometime around 5AM. He had probably woken up due to the inhumane trucker outside honking his horn like there was no tomorrow; being a light sleeper had both its perks and its drawbacks. Taking a shower and changing into his usual outfit minus the jacket he made his way to the first floor of his apartment. He found Rika still fast asleep on the couch; she was wrapped so tightly in the large comforter he had brought down for her yesterday. Her legs were exposed though, the milk white skin glowing under the sun's rays. Shaking his head, he went to the kitchen and found that a pot of coffee had already been made and some French toast, it was already warm. So she made it some time ago and went back to sleep, huh? House wife, indeed.

He smirked at the thought, but pet sounded so much nicer. He looked outside his window at all the people scurrying around below him, the games were about to begin. Just a few more events and he didn't even have to do anything, just a little nudge here and there and the main event would begin. His long awaited plan would unfold and he could see if _she _would awaken. Smirking lightly he turned around and saw Rika snuggling herself deeper into the cushions of the couch.

She really was cute.

She was quiet and a little unsure of herself sometimes, but she had the ability to nail someone's ass to the wall with a simple glance. She had the gift of conveying everything she thought of you in her eyes, if you were worth her time or not. A gift most women don't have. Most women think they can convey more by the sheer volume of the words they say to someone. He inwardly sighed and rubbed his neck with a hand, he needed to get out of this apartment for awhile but right now, he still had some business to do, so might as well do it while Rika was still asleep.

Going over to his computer, he snooped around for the info his client needed… he didn't need to rush himself.

* * *

When the sun had just set, Izaya began to get a little concerned since Rika was still sleeping soundly on his couch -the blanket folded to the side when he saw that she was getting hot in the early hours of the evening-, but he had no time to bother with that idea since he had a strange visitor. It was a reporter from a small time magazine, he had a dirty looking trench coat and he smelled of nicotine. Light brown hair and an unshaven face.

Izaya recognized him right away as Niekawa Shuji.

The man Shizu-chan KO'd a few days ago.

The informant let him in with a mischievous smile. Why was someone like him visiting at this hour? The reporter walked in and Izaya saw his eyes widen at the sight of Rika asleep on the couch, grabbing the comforter and throwing it over her sleeping form he watched the man avert his eyes in embarrassment at looking. The reporter took a seat near her feet to which Izaya shook his head slightly and gestured to the other one-seater couch to the side. The man quickly moved and Izaya saw right away that this man had absolutely no balls at all.

Chuckling quietly, he went over to Rika and shook her awake. She groggily sat up and she smiled happily when she noticed Izaya, making him let out a small chuckle. Izaya then pointed at their guest and she followed his finger to the man sitting in the other seat, he smiled and waved at her awkwardly.

"Coffee" Izaya said in a tone that meant they were going to talk business.

She nodded slightly and made her way to the kitchen; making some coffee. Izaya, moving over to his chair and taking a seat, spinning a few times before he stopped and said "So, who told you about me?" He watched the man look for an answer "Well, never mind. I know already. So what do you want?" he put his head in his hands "And why have you been stalking my little pet"

"Pet?"

"Haaa… Don't play dumb. I mean Rika-chan"

Niekawa looked over at Rika who was waiting patiently for the coffee. "I wanted to know about the strongest man in Ikebukuro. And she was seen with him, but I couldn't approach her because she was always around you"

"Yet you come to me anyway" He sighed loudly in a rude manner as Rika handed the both of them a cup of black coffee "Well, if its fist fighting it would have to be Simon, but if its anything goes that would have to be Shizu-chan!"

"Sh-shizu-chan?!" Niekawa sputtered out the coffee that he was about to swallow.

Rika moved back over to Izaya's protective side as he said offensively "Rika-chaaan! I found your stalker!" He got up and gestured for her to have a seat, she sat down and set a whole vanilla cake on his work table, took out a fork and began eating slowly as he went over to the front of his desk "You'll get fat Rika-chan. All you did was sleep today. I'll have to take you out on a walk later"

"Pay attention to your clients, brat"

"Ahhhh… Look Niekawa Shuji-kun you got her mad at me"

"U-umm" he stuttered not sure if he should apologize.

"You want to know about Shizu-chan right?" Izaya cut in, tone all business again "Ahh… this isn't good. I don't like talking about him; because the only one that needs to know about Shizu-chan is me… hmmm… what do you think I should do Rika-chan?"

"You can have him talk to Celty." Rika suggested stuffing a forkful of cake in her mouth.

"Hmm… okay" He went to work on setting up a meeting and when he was all done the reporter handed him a few bills as payment. "Don't stalk my pet anymore, Niekawa-kun. Not many people get to prance around me without getting killed." He threatened with a smile

"Y-yeah…" The last thing Niekawa Shuji heard as he entered the elevator was Izaya's sinful laughter.

* * *

Yawning loudly, Izaya looked back at Rika who had stuffed the last piece of cake in her mouth. He smirked and watched as she got off his chair and got on all fours before she began crawling to the spot on the couch she claimed as hers. Izaya frowned lightly seeing that she was planning on sleeping again. He sauntered over to her and placed a hand on her forehead "You're not sick, so why are you acting like a sloth, Rika-chan?"

She grunted "I deserve a lazy day too, you know?"

"So you'd rather sleep all day then keep me company Rika-chan?" She gave him a serious look "Okay, don't answer that"

She got up and grabbed herself a glass of milk to wash down the cake

"Getting fond of milk now, are we?" Izaya gave her a small grin "Stay put here then, I have some business to take care of"

"Trolling teenagers, Izaya?"

"Of course not. I do plenty of other things"

"Reaaallllyyy?" She asked in the most sarcastic tone she could muster.

He just grinned and grabbed his trademark jacket slowly heading towards the door "Don't leave the house. Keep the place all warm and cozy for me, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah" She muttered shooting him a look "Get out of here already"

"Hmm… you won't be lonely with me gone?"

"This is why mobile phones were invented"

"Ahh! Yes! Cell phones _are _wonderful!" He smiled then before he went out "Keep that phone I gave you close by Rika-chan" Closing the door behind him he waved a quick good bye.

She watched him as the door closed behind him, and she was left to the emptiness of the house. Though she felt a little better knowing that he would come back here; all his stuff was here after all. He wouldn't leave her in this empty house, right?

Okay; so he was a _little_ right, though she would never tell him that of course.

This place is lonely.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

* * *

Izaya sat back in his office chair with a sigh. The sun was already low in the sky. He had been working all day, but it would be worth it because the fun was about to begin. He looked down at Rika curled up on the floor next to him with a blanket and contemplated how to wake her. He needed to take her on a walk or god forbid he have a fat cat. But, more importantly even though he was planning on keeping her safely tucked away, he needed her to know certain people or her little shop could get robbed by unknown people. It was a pretty classy place, the type no-good people break in to, but if Rika knew all those no-good people's bosses then it wouldn't be a problem.

Finally deciding, he crouched down next to her and began poking her cheek non-stop while saying the phrase 'wakey, wakey' repeatedly. And I'm not talking normal poking; I'm talking super hard like Rika was some kind of button. She woke up instantly, her left hand stopping his protruding appendage and her right hand sleepily rubbing at her eyes. Izaya took a moment to watch her as she stopped rubbing her eye and turned to glare at him.

"Good morning Rika-chan!" He said happily then gave her a winning smile

"Shut up" She scathingly replied "A woman's nap should never be disturbed."

"What are you talking about? That only applies to you Rika-chan" He said getting up from his crouched position and towering above her.

"Obviously, you don't know that naps are sacred things. You don't know a thing about how to treat a woman…" She began wagging a finger back and forth "Tsk, tsk"

"You really are a different person at night Rika-chan" He exclaimed happily and turned to look outside his giant window "And I don't know how to treat women"

"I knew it" She shook her head as if a tragedy had occurred.

He got down on all fours and crawled over to get all up close and personal. His face was so close to hers, they were breathing the same air "Would you be willing to teach me?" He trailed a finger from her jaw moving tantalizingly slow to just above the swell of her right breast. "I guarantee I'm willing to learn"

"Can you really handle this?" Rika put on a face as if she were thinking out loud.

Izaya shook his head, got up and said "Little girls shouldn't be saying things like that to men like me, I just might do something."

Rika abruptly stood up and walked close to Izaya.

She put her hand on his chest and began making slow circles with her finger, leaving a ghost of a touch, but with enough sensation in its wake to have his head angle down to face her.

Izaya wrapped an arm around her waist, making her have to stop her tantalizing hand movements. He pressed their bodies so close together that he could feel just how large her breasts were under her thin tank top. She had her arms around his neck and right now he was very tempted to hike her legs up and around his waist. But he stopped that urge in favor of seeing you move your head to face up and look at his own.

It was as if the world ceased to exist and for a few brief minutes there was only silence.

The blaring city noise?

The sound of messages on the chat site?

The sound of other human beings?

He didn't know, he didn't _care._

They could stay forgotten.

He moved his head and was about to capture Rika's lips.

But Rika just put a hand on top of his head and began ruffling his hair like a little kid "Good boy, good boy."

He looked at her strangely but Rika just gave him a peck on the cheek "I don't say that to men" She gave him a cute grin "Just to little boys like you" She stuck her tongue out at him and he couldn't help but retaliate as he licked her cheek. Nice and slow, just to piss her off. When he was done she had a horrified look on her face.

"IZAYA! What the hell?!"

"That's my line" He pouted "Tease."

She gave him a smug smirk as he started tinkling the little bell around her neck. Then he promptly threw her over his shoulder "Wait, Ack. Izaya!" She began hitting his back "Put me down!"

Grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his arm he began skipping out the door "Jeez Rika-chan quiet down."

"Izaya! Where are you taking me now?! Izayaaaaaa!"

"You're going to work with me. And stop yelling" He put Rika down on her feet in front of him, his mind briefly registered that she was still in her clothes for bed, but he quickly admonished the thought. "Unless you're up for a round in bed with me" He suggested smiling mischievously

"No." Was the flat reply

His smile didn't waver though "Then stop yelling my name. What will the neighbors think Rika-chan?"

Rika began tugging at his parka sleeves with both hands.

"You want my jacket?" She nodded slightly making him give a grin Rika pretty sure she last saw on the Cheshire cat.

'_Idiot. You're the cat.'_

He tugged it off and she wore it. Then he went to put her on his back as was becoming the norm when they went out at night together and when he placed his hands a little too far up

Rika pinched the hell out of his cheek.

* * *

First, he brought her to Russian Sushi then they dropped by Orange Marmalade. Izaya took the liberty of having her stuff she brought over to his delivered and some of the things he pestered her to keep there for safe keeping. After, he brought her to this crappy looking house; I'm talking horrible like some kind of shack that a ghost lives in. Izaya walked to the front steps and put her down before casually taking a seat. She was about to ask Izaya what the hell were they doing, but she saw who he was waiting for. There were three high schoolers from Raira Academy. She recognized them immediately and when they saw her she could tell the feeling was mutual. Then Izaya stood and it was as if the air changed, Kida and Anri both going stiff, but Mikado seemed at ease.

Izaya placed a hand on the small of her back and gave the hint to move towards them.

"How nice to see you three again!" Izaya exclaimed in his usual happy, condescending tone "Remember Rika-chan right?"

"Hey. What are you doing around here Izaya-san?" Mikado spoke up followed by Kida

"Yea. It's rare for you to be in Ikebukuro"

"Rika-chan needs to properly introduce herself to you three. She's rather anti-social with only a few friends and she tends to wander around at night. I may need you to look after her in the future for me" Izaya explained and everyone looked at him like he had started speaking Greek.

"You're not someone that needs others to care for your important things" Kida boldly said, but soon shut his mouth in favor of keeping his suspicions to himself. In fact, all three of them looked like they had something to say, but Izaya gave you a 'hurry up' motion.

Bowing politely to the younger three who Izaya has yet to mention why Rika had to be on a need-to-know basis with them, Rike said politely "I'm Kigami Rika, I own a café in South Ikebukuro called Orange Marmalade. Please take care of me" When Rika stood straight again, she looked to Izaya who had a pleased face then gestured for her to follow him meaning that the night was going to be long.

Izaya waved and said "Byyeeee" to the three as he led the way to East Bukuro.

"Where to next?" Rika asked walking by his side as he placed an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. Rubbing his nose in her hair, he inhaled her scent before answering

"I'm going to show you off to a few more people, and then I'm not going to see you a little bit" He finished smiling mischievously.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._

_Sorry this took forever_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

* * *

Three weeks.

Three _damn_ weeks.

And Izaya was still true to his word about not seeing her. It's not like she missed him or anything, it was just a bit boring and… okay, fine lonely. No sudden visits, no calls, no messages, no nothing. He wasn't even logging onto the Dollars chat room. She thought back to that long night he spent introducing her to bosses of the underworld and other strange people within both Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, for what exactly? She thought he was keeping her out of the loop, then he suddenly goes and pulls a stunt like introducing her to all the major people that she should avoid to remain invisible. Was she going to be a part of the crossfire now?

Sighing loudly, she didn't want to leave her house today. Rolling around in her bed one more time, she looked over at the clock to see the time; the café would be opening in an hour. She didn't really have to leave her bed, the staff could handle everything just fine, and Miho and Rito don't usually come by till late. She swore that that boys sleeping schedule was probably ridiculous.

Yup, this really was a lazy day.

She was just going to stay in bed.

…

…

…

_4 and a half minutes later_

She heard the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing, looking up from her spot on the bed she found –speak of the devil- Izaya searching for something under her bed. After a while, Rika didn't really know why he couldn't find it, she didn't keep things under her bed. But then he began pulling out bag after bag, suitcase after suitcase until he found a black duffel bag.

So, that wasn't strange.

"So how did that get there?" Rika asked breaking the silence.

"That's my _'hello'_ after 3 weeks, Rika-chan?" He asked in his playful tone; completely contrasting with his serious expression as he checked whatever goods he had in there and completely dodged her question.

"Hello" Rika said in a bland tone.

"Why, it's a delight to see you again" He said practically bleeding sarcasm. "Ora, are you not happy to see me? I have been rather busy, maybe I've been neglecting my pet" He finished, as if he were talking more to himself than actually talking to Rika, but she knew him well enough by now that he was talking to her.

"Just want to know what you're thinking is all" Rika explained "Shizuo went to Shinra about stab marks it seems, from a freaking PEN. I wonder how that happened…"

"So, the first thing you say to me is something about Shizu-chan?" He sat down next to her on the bed his back leaning against her own. "I may just never come back Rika-chan; if you're always this mean"

"Because Shizuo is the only thing that keeps you interested and around for more than ten seconds" Izaya frowned, not like she could see it.

"Or maybe you're trying to forever push me away" He said dramatically.

"You're even more hyper than usual today, Izaya. Did something good happen?"

"What are you talking about Rika-chan? I got to see my beautiful pet again today, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Hmmm…" Rika hummed quietly to herself, clearly not believing anything he said. The more she tried to understand him, the more complex things became. One question was answered and two more appeared. She didn't want to try to understand today.

Today, she just wanted to sleep and forget the world.

Today, she wanted to sleep like the dead in her comfortable bed.

But, Izaya had other plans.

"Rika-chan get up, get dressed. We have something important to do. A major piece will be moved today and I need you to do something for me" He explained as he went about looking through other things that had mysteriously gotten in her room, and apparently other rooms too. Then it dawned on her, what was he using her house for anyway? A warehouse? A little place to smuggle illegal things, conduct under the table business and hide out for a little while?

Is that why he introduced her to those big shots? If so, he practically wrote his name all over her and Orange Marmalade. But using this place as his personal storage couldn't have been his only reason; this was Izaya she was thinking about; so of course there was another reason.

Yup, definitely.

Did Izaya have this _'don't touch what's mine'_ thing going on in the underworld? She didn't know, couldn't say for sure; what his true motives for her were right now, but she had a feeling that whatever it was, being the _'pet'_ of a psychopath was _not _easy.

"Dress comfortably and warmly, Rika-chan" He warned, still looking through briefcases and bags of different shape and sizes.

Leaving him to his own devices, Rika figured would be the best course of action for her mental health, so she went to take a shower. Going in she found two toothbrushes in the small cup next to her sink and two matching towels; what the hell? Was he prepared to move in too? Shaking away the thoughts, she went under the steaming hot water.

* * *

Izaya could hear the shower running, Rika-chan didn't seem too upset at him for leaving her alone and she didn't really get into much trouble. That was good. He didn't want to have to be looking behind him all the time to see if his pet cat had followed him or clawed some person's eye out. Though this time, he might need her to do both.

Making sure that everything was in place one last time, he grinned manically to himself; his plan was perfect as long as his little pieces acted out their parts. He drifted out of his thoughts when Rika was taking an abnormally long time in the bathroom. Getting up from his perched spot on the bed, he opened the door to the bath and found her not taking a shower, but taking her sweet little time in the bathtub.

"I thought I said we had something important to do Rika-chan" Izaya reprimanded taking a seat on the edge of the tub and playing with a loose ebony lock; if this steam were a little less thick he wouldn't be having such a hard time seeing through the water than he would've liked.

"But you're stealing my Rika time, and my time and real time run on different clocks" She pouted and Izaya's hand wandered near her collarbone, as he tapped her neck lightly.

"But were on Izaya time right now, Rika-chan. Important is important."

"But-" Rika was about to protest but was cut off.

"No buts." Izaya's hand dipped itself a little further down coming to the edge of the water, to right above the large mound that was her breast. "You can have your fun later, I'll even play with you if you want" He suggested then brought his hand back. "Let's go. Now."

"Okay" Rika slowly got up from her position in the bath, pulling the stopper out so the water drained. Then Izaya getting up, held out his hand for her to take, she grabbed it slowly and he helped her out of the bath getting that eyeful he had wanted as he took a towel from the rack and handed it to her. Rika made sure to wrap it around herself properly, before following him walk out the door and back into her bedroom.

Finding comfortable and warm clothes just as Izaya had suggested, she quickly changed into them as Izaya had disappeared to some other part of the house or maybe even downstairs for coffee. Though she didn't think Izaya would show himself frequently to people in the shop unless one of his own clients.

After getting dressed, Rika headed downstairs. Finding that her guess was correct, Izaya was there drinking black coffee and he was chatting with a man wearing a weird mask on his face. Actually, if you remembered correctly he was Shinra's father. The man got up to leave, saw Rika, bowed then left. That was weird, every encounter that Rika's had with Shinra's father, and he would always be waving enthusiastically and talking just like his son. Not leave without a word, just what exactly were they talking about?

Rika shook her head and saw that Izaya was staring at her like he expected her to go over there and keep him company; going there since she couldn't take the heat of his gaze he said smirking smugly "Why don't you order something, Rika-chan?"

"I thought we were in a hurry" Rika muttered, taking a seat opposite him.

"There is always time for a detour in Izaya time, Rika-chan. You have a lot to learn"

"So you mean there are no time for baths, but time for you to play out all the crazy impulses that occur in your twisted brain?"

"Exactly. Glad you understand" He gave her that shit-faced grin and gestured for her to come and sit in the seat next to him.

"So what exactly did you want?" She asked "I wanted to stay in today; don't feel good."

"For one, you in something more revealing. I said warm, how big _is _that sweater anyway?" He shook his head "And you won't find out till we get there, Rika-chan it's a surprise!"

"You also said comfortable" She said sliding into the open seat next to him where he immediately crushed her against his frame. Izaya watched as people at least glanced once in their general direction, already formulating lies and rumors in their heads to make their lives seem more interesting. There were a few men in the crowd he noticed 'tsk' at him, so people liked his little pet, hmm? Now, he couldn't have that.

"Izaya" Rika called as he withdrew himself from his thoughts and looked down at her as she did her customary action of tilting her head to the side "I won't get hurt, will I?"

He tapped the bell on her neck with a finger then patted her head lightly "Of course not, Rika-chan" He bent down to nuzzle her nose "No one is going to hurt you in this plan."

She gave him a small grin that had his heart beating just a little bit faster, but he blamed it on the sexual tension he had pent up. Abruptly letting go and standing up as if nothing even happened, he exited the shop with a movement made to have her usher out as well. Rika, following after him went out at her own pace, where she found a classy black car parked with Izaya sitting comfortably in the backseat. He tilted his head in a _'get in' _gesture and she quickly did. Once in, the car began moving, the driver probably already knowing the location of wherever it was they were going.

The drive was rather short and Izaya was just playing with Rika's dark locks during the duration of it, she didn't bother trying to break the silence. Once the car pulled over, the driver opened the door and Izaya stepped out and held a hand out to Rika.

Rika slowly grabbed it and he helped her out. But, as she stepped out of the car and into what she recognized as the backstreets and alleys of West Ikebukuro she had a strange feeling in her gut.

She really shouldn't have left her bed today.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._

_Sorry for the wait :D_

_If you lovely folks have the time, please read my new story about Utakata and dont forget to review. I will also be posting another story for Ichimaru Gin sometime within the next two weeks, so Bleach fans: look forward to it. I'll do my best to keep Gin in character :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

* * *

Izaya led Rika through the streets of West 'Bukuro, humming while moving about at his pace. He brought her to a small park putting the phone he gave her in her hands signaling to keep it there and sang obnoxiously "Stay here and wait for me" before disappearing with a twirl and a bounce in his step. Rika sat there wondering and waiting for what he had planned to unfold, what did he even need her here for? She'd help him out one way or another even if she got annoyed at him in the process, but sitting at some unknown park at night was not one of her strong suits. She closed her eyes; he did say that she wouldn't get hurt, so what the hell was supposed to happen now? Her thoughts drifted as she wondered what Izaya needed her for and why she had a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach, everything was going to be okay, right?

That was when she noticed a group of men walking up to her. One wearing a yellow hoodie and holding a large wooden stick with a nail at the end of it and another with a yellow bandanna and a metal bat which had the words 'full swing' written on it in big orange letters. The other had some brass knuckles that looked extremely old and worn. The whole entourage came up to her grinning for some odd reason. Rika held tighter onto the phone in her hand as they began speaking.

"Hey, hot stuff wanna hang with us?"

"No." She said flatly and turned her head, putting on a haughty air as she looked away "I'm waiting for someone."

"Were a lot more fun than whoever it is you're waiting for" One of them tried coercing her one more time, but one was already ticked at her arrogant attitude and said more fiercely "Hey girl, were not asking" He reached for her arm and when he was close she put a dart through his palm as he let out a blood curdling scream and right on cue, the phone in her hand beeped twice, Rika quickly read the message it had only one word: RUN.

So she did.

* * *

Rika was running and the Yellow Scarves members gave chase, she ran and as she was running she noticed that they were calling their friends and more of them began chasing after her. She heard one of the men behind her say, "Isn't that the chick that's always with that informant?"

"Really? I was thinking that too."

"Should we really be chasing after her? That guys nuts."

"Don't be pussies; I can't believe you guys are afraid of someone not even here"

"I'd die happy after a night with that body"

"This isn't worth it, I'm not doing this"

So, Izaya really did have a '_don't touch what's mine' _thing in the underworld of shady people and nut jobs. Running faster than before to get away from the slowly decreasing amount of people she was about to reach an intersection and when she did she got another message compliments of Izaya, it read 'Left'. Taking a left, through a street she noticed that the light signaled not to cross, pouting her lips lightly and cursing Izaya for making her do this, she ran through it, dodging a car and one coming to a complete stop to curse at her which she ignored as she took a moment to catch her breath then continue running. After a few more directions from Izaya and blocks of running, Rika's stamina couldn't take it anymore and they started gaining on her, when she bumped into a man holding a pocket knife out with a shaking hand and an even more unsteady voice telling her to give him all her money. She was being held-up while running from a mob of thugs that wanted to molest her.

What the hell?

Which way was she suppose to go now?

She didn't have time for this, she needed to run. She could hear the sounds of the mob as she took a closer look at the man in front of her; reaching behind her for a dart instead of what the man probably thought: a wallet. He looked like he had just gotten released from the hospital after being punched by Heiwajima Shizuo himself since he had a bashed up face and was covered in bandages. He looked happy at her fear and quick movements which he probably thought was because of him. Apparently growing impatient with her, he grabbed her arm and began shaking her and holding the knife a lot closer to her face then she would've liked, making her drop the phone to the ground. Holding the dart she had more firmly she embedded it straight through his shoulder making him let go and howl in obvious pain, she grabbed another and stabbed his thigh leaving him a bloody screaming mess on the floor; she noticed those around her were running, watching from a distance and others were already calling the cops.

That wasn't good.

She quickly picked up her phone and was prepared to run again, she could see the Yellow Scarves that were chasing after her, they were a lot closer now and they amassed a very large group. But, before she could run she heard someone call from behind her.

"Rika-chan"

That voice made her head snap back and as if time slowed down she saw Izaya standing there, phone in hand and giving her a soft grin; behind him was a sea of yellow and next to him the bawling man, but he didn't really seem to see, hear or mind any of them, only looking at her and waiting for her to come near him. Without thinking, she ran up to hug him, burying her face in his parka, his presence soothing her frazzled nerves. Izaya pet the top of her head slowly, nuzzling his nose in her dark hair and muttered a small "Job well done."

Then angling his head to look at the large group of Yellow Scarves that were dangerously near he waved in a very enthusiastic manner, giving a fake friendly smile that had the group stopping when they saw him there. Rika was still latched onto his front so the Yellow Scarves were only seeing his back but the effect was immediate; they were just standing there as if wondering what was going to happen to them or if they should just charge, he was only one man after all.

"Were you guys bullying my pet?" He asked in a playful knowing tone "What did you plan to do when you caught her?"

No one answered and then one guy as if making up his mind, charged and when he did he was stopped by Celty who appeared in a neighing motorcycle, already attacking and wiping out the group effortlessly. Izaya looked down at the man who was still wailing and when the man looked up at him he let out a loud screech of fear.

"Rika-chan found you, I see." He said as if this whole encounter was a coincidence "You know, you took quite the sum of money from me and I don't really need it, but I placed something very important in that briefcase you took and I'd like to get it back." He gave his signature infuriating smirk "Unless of course, you're more interested in becoming Shizu-chan's punching bag again"

"I-I don't know where it is!" He yelled

"Hmm…" Izaya hummed and dropped the hand that was on top of Rika's head to his side reaching in his parka for his pocket knife "Is that so?"

"I-I swear! My house is empty! P-please I don't have anything l-l-left! D-d-d-don't k-k-kill me!"

"Waaahhh… I'm not cruel enough to kill someone, but I'm also not nice enough to save someone from death." He brought Rika's face up to meet his; it still had a tinge of panic in it "Ne, Rika-chan?" Her only response was the small pout on her lips as he smoothed out the wrinkles on her forehead with his thumb, then she buried her face back in his parka. "You're gonna get wrinkles"

"What a-are y-y-you going to do to me?" The man asked breaking the mood.

Izaya sighing, then ever so slowly unlatching Rika off of him he crouched low so they were at eye level, taking out his knife and tapping the blade against his shoulder he said in a rarely used serious tone "But I need that item, so I'm going to need you to remember where you ditched that case" Izaya pointed a thumb over his shoulder straight at Rika who was standing there hugging herself "I don't want to show my pet something scary"

"I-I-I left the case at Raira, in the Teachers' Office! I don't know if it's still there, but I-I'm definitely sure that's where I left it!"

Izaya gave a grin "See, that wasn't so hard" Getting up, he tried coercing Rika into latching herself onto him again, but she just wouldn't budge and like a petulant child that didn't want to eat her vegetables, she turned her head away from him "Rika-chan, are you mad?" He grabbed her arm, making her move towards his chest with his superior strength and he crushed her body against his frame with one arm as a wall so she couldn't escape. "I know it's scary, but you're safe now" He muttered lowly right in her ear "You didn't get hurt, did you?" She shook her head no then slowly wrapped her arms around his chest again, which had Izaya giving off a smile that could have had women thinking they were shot through the heart by Cupid himself. "Good."

Celty walked up to them, it was strange how Izaya always acted around Rika, Izaya was clearly losing his own game because right now he looked like a normal person; but then again Rika seemed whipped on him and that sadistic personality.

What was with these two?

Though she couldn't complain since she herself had a strange romance. Getting Izaya's attention she typed out on her phone _'I don't like the way you do things. Using Rika as bait.'_

"Hmm… I knew nothing bad would happen to her though" He grinned lightly "Was the man you were looking for in that group?"

Celty nodded, yes. The man she was looking for was in the group of Yellow Scarves, Tanaka Tom wanted to have him delivered to their little loan shark HQ for a little 'talk'.

'_How did you know he would be there?'_

"Well, who knew! But, I heard from a little birdie that he liked exotic and unattainable women." Izaya picked Rika off her feet with both arms and spun around once, when he came to a stop she looked up to meet his eyes that were looking at her own "And I just couldn't help but flaunt and parade mine in front of his eyes, did you see the look on his face? It was just too good!" He finished, breaking eye contact with Rika and laughing like a mad man. Rika, clearly upset at his reasoning, began pinching his sides; all previous panic gone from her system as Izaya said 'ow, ow, ow' over and over, but still kept a tight grip on her.

"Celty" Rika called "This man is horrible"

Celty nodded her head in agreement when sounds of police sirens began blaring from a distance. Well, damn. The police finally got here. Celty got on her "horse" and with a quick wave aped off, as Izaya looking around one more time at all the mess and the interested little humans smirked slightly then grabbed Rika's hand as they left the scene.

* * *

_ A/N: Please Review_

_I'm working on two stories that don't have exact updating dates, but I try to always update every story every 2-3 weeks; so go ahead and read them if you're interested. umm, I said I'd be posting a story about Gin... I'm gonna hafta postpone that..._

_Tell me what ya think and some constructive criticism as to how I can improve my writing style._

_I want to thank all the people who have alerted, favored and reviewed in my story thus far, so… yeah, thanks._

_Ummm… I like cake?_

_xD_

_blob80 out._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara_

* * *

Izaya dragged Rika to the nearest vending machine and got himself a black coffee. She took a look around as he took a large swig from the cold tin bottle; they were in a part of Ikebukuro she was very familiar with, particularly near Russian Sushi. Was it just her or did most of the dangerous things happen near here? Or was it just because Izaya frequented this area? Whatever the reason she looked around and noticed that the sun had long since set, leaving darkness in its wake, there was too much smoke and pollution to see the stars in this area it seemed, so the only light in the vicinity was from the stores and street lights. But even at this place, at this time, Ikebukuro was still bustling with city life. People going to work, color gangs left and right, people eating, going on dates, just arriving, leaving; everything. Apparently, kids these days didn't have curfews and adults didn't have a sense of decorum as she saw high school kids still in the park at this hour and grown men proudly walking into bars and strip clubs. Bars were still okay, but…?

Rika suddenly felt something cold on her cheek and she jumped away from the foreign sensation with a small 'eep'. Looking at the culprit, Izaya was smiling at her while holding an ice cold bottle of milk tea. "Ne, Rika-chan what are you looking at? My humans? They're so interesting aren't they?"

Rika did the smart thing and chose to ignore him and his wild antics, but apparently Izaya didn't like to be ignored "Are you mad, Rika-chan?" He grabbed her hand and offered a small grin that looked more mischievous than apologetic "Don't be mad." He offered her the bottle of milk tea.

Looking intently at him then slowly grabbing the cold beverage from his hand Rika muttered an "I'm not mad" under her breath to which Izaya gave another grin.

"Really…" Izaya pulled her hand until she lost her balance and crashed down on his hard frame "You make it easy to love you."

Rika's eyes widened for a split second, did he really just say that? Before she said in a tired voice "I thought you said you wouldn't fall in love with me." Jeez, first running away from colored gangs, then almost being mugged by some kind of teacher and now Izaya pulling this shit? She just wanted to sleep today, as to her original plan. No strenuous activities, no snatchers, no stress, no Izaya, no problems. When did sleep become so hard to come by?

"What are you talking about Rika-chan? I'm not in love with you." He said pulling his head away so he could pierce her with something akin to a glare "I've never been in love with someone, nor can I love any particular individual. I merely said that it was easy to love you."

Rika stared up at him, confusion in her bright orange irises "Then… why?"

Izaya shrugged, looking down into those captivating orange eyes "I just like having you around me." He said then abruptly let go of her, throwing his parka on her head in one move and in an instant was already strolling happily ahead. "We don't have all day Rika-chan. Lets hurry on to Raira."

Rika was about to follow after him when she felt someone tug Izaya's parka that she had put on. "Excuse me." Turning around she saw a blonde woman –natural blonde- say in a strange Japanese accent "Do you happen to be looking for anything?" Rika had to give her credit though, she wasn't like those other foreigners that come here asking directions and expecting everyone to understand them, at least she was trying. Rika took a closer look at what she was holding, something that looked suspiciously like a sketch pad where it seemed that people had written a bunch of things they wanted to find right now.

Cell phone.

Friends.

A job.

Answers.

Some answers were pretty deep, but others were more literal in the what do you want to find department. She was thinking of writing sleep. "I'm not really looking for anything though." Rika said to the blonde woman that was staring at her as if in wonder. "Is there something wrong?"

"You have really beautiful eyes, y'know?" The woman smiled happily at her, as if Rika had made her day just by being there. Though Rika thought that this woman was the happy kind, the kind that smiled and laughed a lot. "Has anyone ever told you that? Or are you wearing contacts, if they are those contacts are somethin' else."

Rika was about to respond but she suddenly felt an arm rest on her shoulders and Izaya whining in a childish voice "Rika-chan, what's taking so long? Let's go."

"You could just go on ahead, it's not like you need me there to get your suit case." Rika replied, her attention going back to the sketch pad full of writing in her hands.

"Hmm…" Izaya hummed, not even listening to her.

"Ahhh!" The blonde woman gasped as if fan-girling her mind out "Is this your boyfriend hon?" She snapped a picture "You two look good together"

"We do, right?" Izaya replied instantly. A smile lighting is face.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically before blushing when Izaya's eyes settled on her and he asked in a deep tone "So what is this you're doing? It's got my Rika-chan all distracted?"

Rika looked at the woman, was this the usual effect Izaya's outward appearance had on women? The blonde's face was flushed as if he had been making sexual innuendos or had asked him to marry her. If she knew his usual personality then she wouldn't be blushing. The woman stuttered and took a deep breath before answering "You just write whatever it is you want to find here." She gestured to the sketch pad in Rika's hands.

"Hmmm…" His eyes shifted back to Rika who was still looking and reading all the things people wrote on the pages "Are you looking for anything Rika-chan?"

"No." Rika said with a small shake of her head in the negative "Just curious."

Everyone was looking for something, what was she looking for?

Izaya looked down at her thinking form, moving the arm that was draped over her shoulders to around her waist, he brought her in front of him and squeezed her smaller frame to his chest, before nicking the marker from her hands and writing in large, thick letters _'Izaya'._

When he was done, she looked up at him with a glare as the informant offered her a small smirk. Rika muttered a 'go to Hell' under her breath.

"Already going Rika-chan" He replied, clearly hearing her. He wasn't human.

The blonde just smiled at the two, as if still happy. She _clearly _didn't see what Rika was seeing, though when she thought about it, what did people see when they saw her and Izaya together like this? She didn't even want to know. "Thank you." Rika said before handing back the sketch pad to the woman.

"No, thank you. I hope you find what you're looking for" She smiled brightly before handing Izaya the picture she had taken and going on her way calling other people to come and write, so they could let out their frustrations probably on the sketch pad. Whatever, Rika didn't really see what the point of it was.

"Izaya" Rika called to which he responded by placing his head on her shoulder, his lips lightly brushing her neck before inhaling deeply "I'm hungry."

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

Rika looked around, not really bothered by his ridiculously close proximity, she was getting used to it. She just didn't know if that was a bad or good thing. She noticed that people were taking the time to stare and gape at them, some actually in awe. "Something sweet."

Izaya quickly raised his head and blanched his face at the thought "I don't like sweet things"

"You asked." She argued.

Izaya pouted lightly, before he suddenly seemed to tense.

* * *

Namie was taking a stroll down Ikebukuro, trying to find herself some dinner after her ridiculously long business meeting when she found Izaya and Rika there in the middle of the park. Right in everyone's way, not caring that people had to step around them to get past. Izaya was holding onto Rika, just that scene had people gaping as they went past, so she didn't really think the people cared that they were in the way, kind of like if the circus was in town.

She watched from a distance, strangely unable to tear her eyes away from the abhorring yet weirdly captivating couple. They were talking, but she was too far away to figure out what, but she saw that Izaya suddenly seemed to stiffen and his eyes looked as if they were hardening themselves for an attack by someone. He looked around but found no one there that could even pose a _small_ threat to the likes of Orihara Izaya. But all the same she watched him say something to Rika and give her a quick kiss on the temple before bolting down the nearest alley.

And that's when she heard the deafening cry.

"IZAAAAAAAAYYYAAAAAAA!"

…

Namie left the area without a second thought.

* * *

As Rika walked around, she was receiving weird stares and some people seemed to walk in a circle around her. Even crowded areas, there was a distance between her and other people, and when she went to go buy things people would give her huge discounts or just give her the damn thing for free.

What the hell?

That was when she noticed that she still had Izaya's trademark fur lined jacket. His parka wasn't like normal jackets; it was a freaking status symbol. People left her alone and she could walk without anyone bumping into her and when she bumped into them, they'd get angry but didn't yell or even mutter anything mean. They'd apologize and quickly leave. It was like she was the plague or the _boss._

Either way, it felt cool.

That was when she saw who she remembered as Masaomi Kida and Ryugamine Mikado there, they –well, one- looked like he was picking up chicks and failing epically. She went up to them and lightly tapped the dark-haired ones shoulder. "Hello." Rika said politely.

"H-hello" Mikado responded, and on cue the blonde whipped around to face her.

"Why, hello angel!" Kida seemed to notice the jacket and made a sweep of the surrounding area with cautious eyes "A young woman shouldn't be out alone at this time of night. But…" He gestured to her jacket "I think you're safe."

She gave him a small smile that made both boys blush red when it made direct contact with their hearts "He's not here right now, so you two can relax."

And they did.

They seemed to go back into banter when they were assured that the raven-haired informant wouldn't suddenly step out to cause trouble. "It was nice seeing the two of you, but I have somewhere to be right now."

"Y-yeah." Mikado replied shyly.

"Goodbye my sweet. I know your lover awaits, but I will always be here in case you need a shoulder to cry on!" Kida said dramatically.

"Alright." Rika looked towards Kida and said with a distressed but kind voice "Please don't be mad at Izaya. He's very… yeah." Her voice seemed to get smaller as if giving up on explaining "It was nice seeing you two." And she left.

Kida stared after her for a long while and when he came nack to his senses, Mikado was waving a hand in his face trying to get his attention "Kida, what's wrong?

Masaomi looked at Mikado with a beat red face as he said loudly "Nothing!"

_Strike._

* * *

When Izaya got back to his place in Shinjuku, he found Rika toweling her hair to a manageable dampness while watching an anime on the part of the couch she claimed as hers. She was wearing one of his sweaters and had his parka spread out like a blanket on her lap. At least she followed what he said when he told her to wait for him in Shinjuku before he had to run from Shizu-chan. He closed the door and set some take-out from Russian Sushi in front of her. "Are you tired Rika-chan?"

"Just hungry." She said already setting up her food "What took you so long?"

"I had to pay a visit to the teachers in Raira." He said pleasantly "Not to mention, Shizu-chan is just so aggressive, he wouldn't let me go at all. And when I said that you were waiting for me he got even madder!" Izaya began spinning around on his heels clearly not at all stressing about anything.

"Did you eat?" Rika asked straight to the point, not really paying too much attention to what he was saying. More focused on the sushi in front of her. He had even brought her back 3 slices of vanilla cake and another bottle of milk tea. _This _was the life.

"Cook me something later." He said uncaring, before seating himself down at his work table and opening his computer with an air of a workaholic. Actually, Izaya's whole place seemed to scream that he was a neat-freak and the place seemed to emit an aura that meant if you came here it would be strictly business. Now, the second floor, that was a whole different thing. The second floor only had his room and the only thing she could seem to describe his room as would be… sexy. It made you just want to jump and play around in there, and the doors looked like they held secrets. Dirty ones.

After, Rika finished eating she hung Izaya's parka on a nearby coat rack and the night seemed to move on quietly as Izaya worked and she cooked his dinner. They seemed to talk about trivial things -like how he still called it dinner even though it was almost midnight. Rika had argued it was a midnight snack,- since he looked engrossed in his work, you couldn't really see he was that interested since Izaya looked interested in everything even things he hated, but if you looked closely he had a gleam in his eyes that screamed he wanted to be right here not doing anything else.

As she placed the ketchup on the Omurice and put a side of some fatty tuna, there was a quick rasp on the door. Rika turned around a worried expression on her face about who was coming here so late, she looked towards Izaya and he made a gesture for her to open the door.

A man with multiple signs that looked like he was advocating something stood there and asked in a preach-y voice "May I have a minute of your time to talk about our Lord, Jesus Chr-"

She shut the door on his face.

"Who was it?" Izaya asked knowingly, a laughing and amused tone in his voice.

"No one." She said and there came another rasp on the door. But this one sounded different, louder, heavier, almost impatient. She looked towards Izaya again and he gestured for her to open the door _again. _Pulling Izaya's sweater to try and cover more of her legs, she pulled the door open and peeked out. The preacher was no longer there and in his place was a man with bleached out hair, piercings and a messy black suit. Well, that was fast. The man took one look at her and grinned lecherously, she wasn't too bothered by it though since Izaya was close by.

"Who is it, Rika-chan?" Izaya called in his usual up beat manner.

She let the man in, and Izaya's mood seemed to darken his tone changing to a business one. "Well, well… Momo-kun, what brings you here?"

"It's Moreko, Orihara Izaya. Stop giving me weird nick names" The man said obviously already tense and stressed before even coming here. Moreko looked towards Rika as she minded Izaya to his business and went back to the open kitchen to finish prepping his food. "I didn't know you kept a—"

Izaya quickly cut off his trail of thought "This is Orihara Rika, Momo-kun."

The man seemed to lose the ability to speak for a moment as there was an awkward silence before it all came rushing out "O-o-orihara?! You're married?!" He put both hands on his head "I-I can't even find a g-girlfriend!"

Rika let out a small snicker that Izaya didn't miss as he looked over at her, while Moreko seemed to be freaking out "Okay, okay… Just because this rat bastard has a totally cute and sexy wife doesn't mean you'll never find one"

"You better hurry though Momo-kun all the cute, nice girls are running out" Izaya said, pushing the man's buttons the wrong way. Rika shook her head at Izaya disapprovingly, he probably –no, definitely- knew that the man had girl issues before. Though funny, she did feel a bit bad for him, the man was in a state of panic and Izaya was smiling a little too happily at his seated spot at his desk.

"So…" Izaya got back to business all traces of previous amusement gone after he seemed to get bored of Moreko's expressions "What brings you here so late?"

"Right. There's this…" His eyes shifted towards Rika as he tried to find the words to put it more delicately "_Escort service _over in Asami. They seemed to have a problem when a man stole some money from there. Seems like it was to be used to pay some tab they have with the local drug ring."

"And you want me to get information on who exactly; the man, the drug ring, or the brothel?" Izaya got up and walked over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room Moreko was currently occupying, he reached over and grabbed his food from Rika's hands, stuffing a piece of fatty tuna in his mouth as she poured him a mug of black coffee. He said with his mouth full "Whatever, it'll still cost ya."

"Info on the _escort service._" Moreko clarified then took out a large wad of cash from his suit pocket.

Izaya waved his hand aside, grabbing his food and mug and giving Rika a peck on the cheek before moving back to his computer. '_Jeez' _Rika thought, he was really taking this whole pretend wife thing all the way. He always hugged her and was never really conscious of space, but he always had a personal bubble that no matter how close you were physically, it felt like a million miles away. She didn't know how he did that, but suddenly it was gone. As if a wall just went down when he commanded, she never knew anyone so much in control of their mind and body. But it seemed to be more than that; it was like Izaya could even control the type of air he exuded.

Izaya grabbed a folder from his desk, it was as if he was expecting Moreko to come and visit even though it was impromptu. He tossed the folder carelessly to him as he ate a spoonful of Omurice. And Moreko's eyes seemed to tear through the contents of the folder, before grinning. He left the money on the table and with a slight tilt of his head to Izaya and surprisingly Rika he went on his way, the door automatically locking behind him.

"Well, he seemed happy." Rika commented as he left.

"He should, I went to the trouble of digging that up. Who cares about Asami?" He said and took another bite before teasing "I see you're getting used to cooking my meals Mrs. Orihara."

She glared at him then scolded lightly "Don't talk with your mouth full."

He responded with a two fingered salute before one of his many cell phones beeped signaling that there was a message. Izaya quickly scanned the contents before sighing, his face showing that he was clearly peeved at what he had read. She watched him finish his food in a hurried manner and then down his coffee in one go.

"Izaya." Rika called slowly, trying his mood.

He didn't respond and was busy replying to the messenger, but she knew he was listening to her; it was rare for him to not hear something around him, so she just continued "What's wrong?"

He looked up, his maroon eyes looking annoyed as hell as they pierced her orange ones. "My sister's are coming to visit."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been real busy._

_Thanks for all the alerts and faves, I'd appreciate your __**reviews**__, it seriously takes like 20 seconds so…please._

_ Make sure to tell me what you think… m'kayy?_


End file.
